


Enthalpy 热变

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ABO设定, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, D/S元素, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, accidental emotions, dom/sub elements, 性或死, 意外情绪, 粗口
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：一次任务中，波发现敌人因为发情而十分虚弱。作为一名alpha——他掌控了局势——但当他和凯洛·伦不得不互相依靠才能活着离开这颗星球时，当初只被视为“必要措施”的东西变得复杂了起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 现在的年轻人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enthalpy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018511) by [reitoei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitoei/pseuds/reitoei). 



> 作者前言：  
> 这一大篇文是送给idiom亲的，她安利我上的这条垃圾船<3故事发生在《原力觉醒》之后，ABO设定。不过说实话基本都是啪啪啪。我说得很明白啦，如果觉得可以接受的话请继续阅读 ;)
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 是的，我又摸鱼了。感谢Nicha的推荐。  
> 这是我第一次翻译ABO文，有错误请务必帮我指出。  
> 说实话，出于很多原因我是不怎么喜欢ABO设定的，而且我对Poelo/Darkpilot的印象是竹马或一方碾压这种设定比较多。所以这篇真的……让我有些意外。  
> 标题原意是“热函”，一个我并不了解的热力学概念，我对它稍作了修改。  
> 原文已完结，共7章，23000+词的篇幅，所以不会有暴风骤雨式的进展。  
> BTW，私以为这篇文最好吃的部分不是肉。  
> 文章基调并不轻松。总之我会尽快更完。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节梗概：主角之一没出场。作者为了Darkpilot拆了Stormpilot。以上。

 

—

 

**第一章 现在的年轻人**

—

 

 

   在贾库的村子里，凯洛·伦曾蹲下来直视过波的眼睛。这让波很困惑。那层面罩在火光里沉闷地发亮，对方还凑近了，像是打算对他说些什么——随后却突然清醒过来，下手肃清了一切。波耸耸肩，不以为然。他见过太多渴求力量的人，他们个个都喜欢和阶下囚挨得很近，进犯私人空间。在他眼里，这通常只意味着遭罪。

  而在第一秩序的舰船上，波也没能留意更多事情：急于求成的暴风兵们轮番折磨着他的脑子，伦还亲自上阵对付了他。直到后来，他大汗淋漓，从噩梦中惊醒，才想起了一个细节——那种刹那间的静止*。伦进入他大脑的时候他再次感受到了它。尽管被侵入的感觉疼极了：像刀刺入体内，像被抽干自我，换成别的东西。像在陌生的高温中烧灼炙烤。可他对此竟然抱有一丝丝的欢迎。

  后来他花了很久才明白，为什么这个念头总是让他喘息、颤抖。

 

  早在芬恩醒来并汇报情况之前，波就设法把那些杂念抛在脑后了。在忽视自然属性带来的基本事实那方面，他经验丰富，所以这次当然也没什么不同。他全身心投入到军队重建的工作中。除了修理飞船，还有一大堆任务亟待完成。

  将军总是把他们扯进数不清的战略讨论里去，划定主要星球和可以失去的次要星球，考虑在防御状态下如何守住它们。波不太擅长策略，但努力跟着讨论的进度。

  这些日子莉娅看起来好多了，战争似乎为她带来了目标和力量。波觉得她带领的队伍不可能没发现这一点。

  一天会后，她在众人散去后找上了波。他在她对面坐下，满脑子都是上一次敌军进犯的细节。两人都很清楚，如果蕾伊未能找到天行者，那么一切抵抗都将是徒劳。没有原力，他们无法防住斯诺克的攻击——只能尽量让那个避无可避的结局迟点到来罢了。

  “那姑娘有消息吗？”波问道。她摇了摇头。

  “没有，但我想和你谈的不是这个。”她试图用微笑劝他放心，但他没有回应，那笑容便消失了。波的担忧让她的语气缓和下来，“我对蕾伊有足够的信心。她比你想得更有智慧。”

  “我还是觉得你该让我和她同行。”他倒向椅背，“她太年轻，还没到独自随意遨游宇宙的火候。”

  “她有丘依，”莉娅指出，“而且原力与她同在。她会找到她的道路。”

  波不舒服地耸了耸肩。他和将军相处融洽是因为她脚踏实地的作风吸引着他——她通情达理，不说废话，但她还是会有那么些不讲道理的时候。波知道原力敏感者都有种家长式作风——这同样也是他自己与生俱来的东西，即使他遇到的每个人都是beta。他一直怀着身为alpha的保护欲，强于他听说过的任何人。不过，这也不意味着他就会同意那套 _寻找个人道路_ 的不负责任的说法。

  “你想谈些什么？”他换了个说法。

  “关于芬恩。”她向前靠了过来，“他有意愿，也有能力，但是达默龙，他不是个战士。我不知道该拿他怎么办。他射击水准高超，却不肯夺人性命——我不可能让他随队出征。我打算暂时把他分配给你，听听你对他的评价。”

  波做了个鬼脸。“那孩子更适合拿着爆能枪。他属于战场。”

  但这抗议只是半心半意，他完全明白她在说些什么。他观摩过芬恩的训练。在射靶环节他总是能正中目标，枪枪爆头。可一旦开始组队训练，哪怕非致命性的任务他都会犹豫不决。在实际的战斗情境中，一瞬间的差别往往就能决定生死。明白这点还送他出战绝对是愚蠢的做法。

  他们都没有争执的理由——缺乏杀戮天性正是把芬恩带到反抗军一方的最初原因——但他们是军事组织，每个活人都配着把爆能枪，时刻准备迎战，把这样一个不肯杀人的角色安排进来显然很难。“好吧，我看看我能帮上什么，”最后他开了口，“明天下午的模拟训练后叫他来找我。我会带他四处走走，瞧瞧他能做些什么。”

  “谢谢你。”莉娅短暂地摸了摸他的手，然后直起身子，一脸严肃，“现在，我们来讨论一下你的阵型。”

 

  第二天，芬恩来找他。他穿着宽松上衣，便服裤子和系带外袍，看起来像在模仿绝地，这让波忍俊不禁。“早上参加人员培训了？”

  “你知道的，”芬恩拉起袖子，向波展示前臂上深深浅浅的瘀痕，“特鲁显然不打算让我好过。你是怎么逃过一劫的？”

  “我放弃那些，专心开战斗机去了我的朋友。在我还参加训练那会儿特鲁也能打败我，她有足够的优势。”他把门完全打开，“需要上点药吗？”

  “是的， _拜托你了_ 。”芬恩一脸如释重负，“这比徒手练习可怕多了。”

  他坐在波的床沿，把药膏涂在身上，因为气味皱了皱眉。波坐回桌旁的椅子里，敞着腿瞧着对方。芬恩表情坦然，从来不加掩饰，不矫揉造作这点让他显得很好亲近。他的陪伴让波感到舒心，他告诉自己，最好保持谨慎，别趁机占什么便宜。

 

  波对他很有好感，而他也明白这感觉是相互的。芬恩像个机器人似的跟着他到处乱转，对波展示给他的每一件东西都表现出使不完的热情。他敢说，这孩子因为成功逃离第一秩序高兴极了，并不在意自己到底 _置身何处_ 。他带着芬恩四处走动——偶尔小小地卖弄几下——让对方一直兴致高涨；他带他和伙计们一起喝上一杯，教他用零件组装无线电，带他参加将军的会议。说真的，这让他自我感觉十分良好，他自嘲地想着。那晚他们在酒吧，芬恩正和一群聒噪的飞行员瞎扯。芬恩无穷的乐观天性很有传染性，而他也真的对每个故事都很感兴趣，但他的眼睛总是频繁地寻找着波。

  他们的友谊蓬勃升温，莉娅对此表示默许。不幸的是，她还是没能给芬恩找到一个长期归宿，波开始怀疑她到底还打不打算解决这件事情。如果他更明智些，很可能就会开始担心这些事情有损自己的名声了。一个没和任何人结合过的alpha，护着个比自己小几乎十岁的年轻人，即使在他那群粗手粗脚的飞行员中也会引发质疑，即使他一向受人尊敬。

  实际上，他倒是没那么在意自己的名声，他更担心芬恩的。

  无论第一秩序教会了暴风兵什么，关于亲密关系芬恩都没有任何概念，不然花这么长时间和波黏在一起，他会这件事上更加小心。尽管alpha非常稀少，他们对社会的影响相当巨大——与之相关的丑闻可能影响更甚。不过不走运的是，没什么礼貌的说法可以得体地表达： _“大家伙儿都觉得我们有一腿，这可不好。”_

 

  “嘿，”某天，波把头伸出驾驶舱一侧，突然提起了这事儿。他摆弄着方向舵，试着让她的右转向更加顺畅。芬恩正焊接着一块旧底板，“所以你和那姑娘，你们，呃，有一段？”

  “哈？”芬恩抬头看向他，好笑地撅起嘴唇。

  “她是你的女朋友？”出于好奇，波抬起了两边眉头。

  “噢。”芬恩耸肩，“如果她乐意？我喜欢她。但我不知道我什么时候才能再见到她。”

  波拧松一堆螺丝，思考着。“你为什么不去追她？”

  “呃，”芬恩放下他的焊接工具，“有你呢，不是吗？”

  波强压下心里的感觉。这种随随便便的假设居然让他很是高兴。

  “我们并没有——”他的动作有点太使劲了，螺丝跳离了扳手，“在一起。我是说，你完全可以随心所欲，想去哪儿就去哪儿，你知道的，对吧？”

  他碰运气似的向下看了眼芬恩，对方皱着眉头。“我知道。但我以为我们……？”

  “噢，宝贝儿。”波深吸口气，放下工具，拿手肘勾住驾驶舱一侧。他试着让表情柔和点，但他一直不太擅长此道，“我是个alpha。我不找beta。”

  “你是个啥？”

  “一个alpha。你瞧，争强好胜，有信息素，还有个结在我的——？”他比了个粗鲁的手势。芬恩的嘴唇惊讶地圈成了“O”形，他脸红了。

  “一个结？我以为那只是一堆—呃—过于夸张的描述。”他抬头盯着波，“我以为alpha只是——睾丸酮水平过高的beta。”

  “并不是那样。”波挖苦似的说着。

  “你真的不喜欢beta？”他看起来不失望才怪。不过也不算心碎，波心想，谢天谢地。Alpha的信息素经常来势汹汹，不是所有人都能随便摆脱影响的。

  “不是那方面的不喜欢。”波耸肩，他的漫不经心只有一半是装的。然而最糟糕的部分已经过去，他处理完了。

  现在他只需要回答一堆关于他取向的问题就行了——这要简单得多，每当有飞行员喝得太醉，开始不礼貌地发问时他都会这么做。“有些alpha会上beta，但我觉得那不公平。总有一天我会遇上个omega，然后呢？我该怎么办？像对待太空垃圾似的抛下那个beta？再说了，你为了某人错过一个omega，接下来可就不一定有这个运气了。”

  “哈。”芬恩点点头，像是真的感兴趣似的，不过，呃，说不定他是真感兴趣来着，“我懂了。所以omega就像是，专门为你准备的是吧。”

  波笑了：他忍不住他的笑容。每每想到未来将属于他的那个omega，他都会有那种感觉。那种难以阻挡的、完全包容的暖意，能让他保持中规中矩。他不是个理想主义者——他知道，很有可能他永远都遇不到一个omega，更不用说一个合拍的omega了——但那种美妙的联系依然值得等待，值得他为此错过其他优秀的另一半。“孩子，这你可就一无所知了。”

 

  在这之后，他对芬恩的离开就毫不惊讶了。

  “并不是因为你，”芬恩摸着自己的脖子，“好吧，也许有一点。我不打算全赖在你身上，不过——我留下来主要还是因为你。除了卢克·天行者，蕾伊没有依靠—大概吧—我倒不是针对那个天行者，不过我想她身边可能需要个朋友。所以我会搭下一班货船去卡特II星*。我已经和奥加纳将军说过了。”

  芬恩没有选择躲开他，但最后的几周里他的朋友一反常态地安静。他怀疑芬恩很快就下好了决定，然后不断作着告诉别人的心理准备。波拍拍他的肩。“那挺好，”他说，“如果有谁有这胆识和能力跨越宇宙追随她的足迹，那也一定是你。”

  芬恩转身，把他抓进一个拥抱。波用双臂环住了他。“抱歉，”芬在他肩窝里喃喃着，“我觉得自己有点自私。”

  “你有理由这么做。”波抽回身子，碰了碰对方的面颊，“振作起来。你做了正确的选择。”

  芬恩坚定地点点头，仿佛在打消自己的疑虑。“是啊，她需要我。”

  他想告诉芬恩莉娅对他说的那些话：蕾伊不像他们想的那么孑然一身。虽然不属于原力的信仰者，但波觉得这就是原力作用的方式——在需求最迫切的时刻，它让人们聚在一起。

  “你可以和我一起走，”他们分开前芬恩建议道。波不得不承认，这个念头很有诱惑力。他总是乐意把人生想象成一个接一个的壮丽冒险。但事实是，他太理智，说服不了自己真的去相信这个。

  再说了，他在这儿有着重要的责任，反抗军不能没有他。不管他有没有足够充分的理由。

  “这一趟你得自己走了，”他说，“我去找人疏通疏通，动用点私人关系。我会送你一程，至少是刚出发的一段路。你得靠打工获得通行许可，不过那也比挤在塞满货物的货船里强多了。”

  “谢了。”芬恩的一条胳膊甩过肩膀，咧嘴一笑，“还有件事。在我走前，教教我怎么玩儿沙巴克牌戏*吧？”

 

  他搞定了芬恩一路通向舒玛瓦*的许可。为此他打点了不止一人。战时冲突升级，没什么私人船主乐意带上额外的“货物”，尤其还是去往外环，那儿的不少地区已经开始了割据。这种时候独自旅行难免使人觉得可疑。

  他自然没有告诉他们芬恩真正的目的地，即使差不多全银河系都巴不得见到第一秩序被烧成灰烬，也难免有那么一两个会乐意出卖这位“前·暴风兵”，拿传奇星球阿奇图*的方位信息和赫克斯将军交换一笔不菲的报酬。

  不过最后，因为一个任务，他比芬恩更早离开了基地。

  “我知道这也许是个糟糕的任务，”奥加纳将军对全体人员宣布——今天只有一小撮人，所以波知道这次会议要在私底下悄悄进行，“但既然已经定位到了卢克，我们就必须寄希望于他会尽快回到我们身边。尽管我们毫不懈怠——毫不——但我们一直都在防御斯诺克及其门徒的关键部分上有所疏漏。”

  人群中响起各种交头接耳，波的翻译器里飘过一阵困惑。“没有东西可以防住原力的黑暗面。”布朗斯少校说。

  “除了绝地，”莉亚说，“他们总是能为原力带来的平衡，而卢克对此无所不知。这就是他再度开启绝地圣殿的原因。不幸的是，很多年来没有人继续培养新的幼徒，所以我们不倚仗圣殿进行抵抗活动的事实影响有限。然而现在，我希望我们可以找到更多的原力敏感者，并赶在斯诺克架空我们、杀光他们之前把他们带到我方。

  现在，我要派遣最优秀的飞行员前往纳里*，寻找那儿的绝地圣殿，并进入图书馆。我希望在那能找到老一辈绝地定位候选学徒的奥秘。”

  房里叽叽喳喳的讨论声不绝于耳。不少人扭头看波表达询问，但他摇了摇头。他也不清楚她为什么如此决策。当然，这主意理由充分。如果打算重建自己的圣殿，他们就需要能成为绝地的年轻候选人。他很肯定斯诺克很快也会意识到这点。

  “现在，时间就是关键。如果我们赶在第一秩序挽回损失前行动，就能占得先机。”她在桌上交叠双手，尖锐地环视四周，“有疑问吗？”

  会后波坐在椅子里没动，莉娅还在控制板上重新分配资源，她抬眼看向他，移开手头的存货清单，调出了别的什么，再把数据板递给他。“这是任务的细节。你将带领四条飞船到达索罗林星系*，在那儿和他们分道扬镳。你要独自前往纳里。并且闭光飞行。”

  “单独一条飞船有更高几率不被发现。”波点头。任务内容直截了当：不开护罩也不开定位器，找到纳里的绝地圣殿，并获取图书馆的阅读权限。如果他记得没错，有关纳里的记载一直不多，恩多战役后它和很多星球一样，圣殿荒弃，坍成废墟。它的图书馆肯定不大，但估计大体还完好无损，“等了这么久，为什么选择现在行动？为什么之前不收集、保护那些原力敏感者？”

  “那样做风险太大。一旦我们开始行动，斯诺克立刻就会知道我们的意图——他会在原力中感知到这些。”

  “可是现在我们连给自己人的资源都十分匮乏，别提带上一群孩子了。”他指出这点。

  莉娅皱眉，低头看着自己交握的双手。“我知道。我也希望这件事能在和平时期完成，但我们并不清楚这场战争会持续多久。第一秩序从襁褓中培养军人，为了与他们抗衡，我们必须也这么做。”

  波慢慢点了点头。“你知道我会拿到你想要的。我们什么时候出发？”

  “明天，”莉娅告诉他，“我们必须争分夺秒。”

 

 

第一章完

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 根据上下文，Poe第一次感受到这份静止（stillness）是Ren在村子里盯着他的时候。权衡再三，Stillness是一个比较中性的词，翻译成静止更准确（但不美）。  
> 注2：沙巴克牌戏（Sabacc）：一种宇宙通行的牌类游戏，具体详见http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sabacc（原文作者把单词拼错了）  
> 注3/4：分别为中环/外环的行星之一，具体可见：http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kath_II / http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shumavar  
> 注5：安奇图（Ahch-to）：原力觉醒中卢克藏身的星球，具体可见：http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ahch-To  
> 注6：纳里，详见：http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Neree     
> 注7：索罗林星系：详见：http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sulorine


	2. 热情的欢迎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节梗概：空战英豪大魔龙找到了圣殿，男主角之一还是没出现。以上。

**第二章 热情的欢迎**

 

—

 

 

  波在索罗林星系离开主飞船，感到一丝轻松。他不喜欢漫长的超空间飞行——那让他不太舒服。还需要两次时空跳跃才能抵达纳里，而战斗机一旦进入实空间，那操纵感简直和梦一样美好。他很高兴余下的时间里他可以亲自手动驾驶。

  X翼战机与众不同——无论是哪一代，都很少有人会弄混它特殊的外观——波在飞行中关闭了护罩和雷达，他不觉得这个人迹罕至的地方会有人发现他的存在。当然这也意味着他没法发现别人的踪迹，不过他近战经验丰富，并不担心会有敌军悄悄靠近。

  这趟旅程比他想的历时更长。再往前的两次跳跃遇到了第一秩序的阻碍，他们不得不溜进更深的空间来启动超光速推进装置，这给他们额外添了一标准周的行进时间。路遇延迟让波不太高兴，他也担心第一秩序可能已经把魔爪伸向了之前保持中立的地区，而他现在的处境又没法把这个消息传达给将军。于是他能做的，只有和往常一样保持飞行记录，希望它们能派上用场。

  纳里是个很不友好的星球，虽不像霍斯那样全是冰原，但极地和赤道附近的山区也十分寒冷干燥。它很小，更像颗小行星而非行星，与它冷而红的恒星靠得很近，公转轨道近圆形。星球表面被整片海洋一分为二，地面被隔成两块大陆，彼此的面积和气候十分相近，从空中看去样子很是特别。波已经做完了研究：这里只有一种有相对高等的土著生物，但像其他拥有宇宙港口的星球一样，虽然不大，却还是有移民安顿于此。那种土著生物以海洋生物为生，随猎物的迁徙而不断地环球移动，港口周边散布着小型的定居村落。没什么证据能立刻指明这里有座绝地圣殿。于是波得用最原始的办法，一个区域接一个区域地搜索整颗星球。

 

  他从最好下手的地方起步，那是个海中央稍大于方圆四百公里的狭长地带。尽管处于山地，那里的气候相对更温和些。他很幸运——天气晴朗，空中没什么飞行器的踪迹，这给了他高于平均水平的可见度。

  然而第一次环绕星球的飞行没什么收获，除了几处临时居所，以及几条常有人使用的道路。他转向北面，随后到达空港，开始为在这儿的第四晚搭建帐篷。

  次日，他在X翼战机特殊的轰鸣声中醒来。

  “搞什么？”波从机舱后方的折叠床上跳下，爬向控制室，降下机舱顶盖。天已经亮了，纳里的两颗卫星刚从山后探出脑袋，第三颗正在他头顶暗淡地发着光。

  他看了看，有三架战机尖叫着穿过半空，靠左保持着传统侦查队形。他们披着反抗军的涂装。有那么一会儿，波只能呆呆地看着它们消失在天际。

  几分钟后，他听见它们又绕了回来，开始新一轮侦查。波拉好飞行服，在机器人舱位上亮出自己的彩旗。他等着对方驶离，随后发动引擎。片刻的犹豫后他也准备好了武器。他把BB-8留在了主飞船上，所以现在没人能在他陷入麻烦时替他导航，但如果有必要，他完全可以一边飞行一边开火。

 

  他贴着地面低飞，跟随热信号向北走了约一百公里。那儿除了平坦的冻原一无所有，不久他便观察到对方的去向。就在地平线下，地表裂开了一条凹凹凸凸的、细长的暗缝，那是个深邃的峡谷，向两侧曲折延伸直到视线之外。于是波降下速度，悄悄靠近。他飞得极低，低到白雪几乎贴上战机的腹部。就在他思考着，准备降落后步行靠近目标的当口，忽地又窜出了三架战机，闪电似的划破天空。

  “噢，该死，”波骂了句，急速抬升。它们比该有的速度更快——如果他没弄错的话，它们是T50改装升级成的T70*。尽管他驾驶过它们，知道这一型号转向相当灵活，但现在看来对方也完全无法加速——很明显，有人控制着他们的燃料供应系统。它们追上他的速度比他预计得更快。波翻转机身急遽下降，直接冲向峡谷。那三架中没有一架因为他的旗帜亮出反抗军的身份。其中两架轻松从两侧钳住了他，第三架有些费力地模仿着同样的动作，试图拉低机身前端。不过它们依然都属于飞行好手。波稍稍放开油门，利用战机改装引擎的突然发力，让机身略微保持领先。此刻的加速可以短暂拉开距离，但显然不是长久之计：所以他不会滥用这个优势。

  他向前猛冲，指向峡谷上方五百米的位置，打算进入地形内部开展一次可控的俯冲动作。可他刚将机头调转向下，又有两架改装过的X翼战机倏地从他两侧冲出峡谷，在它们身后，是一堆十分眼熟的飞船残骸。

  一个激灵，波猛地按下自动驾驶按钮，拉起腿间用于开火的内部操纵杆。他在他记得拉起护罩前就开了火，左侧那架战机在机翼上结结实实挨了一发。它剧烈地翻滚起来，其他人继续倾斜机身，冲向那艘巨大的，正趴在峡谷底下的黑色宇普西隆级飞船。这会儿波不可能一边停止俯冲，一边防御攻击——此外，一旦升起护罩，附近的每艘飞船都会读出他的信号。

  于是他不得不碰碰运气，全黑暗飞行，希望能够甩掉敌人直到自己完成任务——因为坠毁在峡谷中的那艘飞船属于凯洛·伦，而波不怎么想和能够击落第一秩序指挥舰船的势力靠得太近。他很肯定，“敌人的敌人”那套说辞在对方朝你开火的时候是绝对不适用的。

  他切回手动控制，向左侧抬升，用碰撞的风险逼那边的战机躲开自己。多数飞行员，无论胆子多大，都拥有一种很强的自我保护意识，拿会让他们选择避开直接的冲撞。他粗粗瞄了眼坠毁的宇普西隆级飞船和它的钛战机护卫，随后一路冲下峡谷。现在他身后有四架战机。他一手查看诊断报告，快速处理着损耗信息：目前他这边还没出现任何机器人无法修复的情况，但是从主引擎获得动力的护罩发生器已经受损，如果他不能立即脱离攻击范围降下护罩，两者中迟早会有一个遭遇熄火。

  那群战斗机驾驶者很快意识到在高处他们占优，波并不希望他们发现这一点。他被迫更早地飞离峡谷。他们一路追着他，向东南穿过冻原，直到他花哨地一个翻转，原路折回并在对方反应过来前突然开火。他击伤了其中一架，它被迫歪歪扭扭地沿着冰原强行减速。波开始和尾随的其他战机同时驶回坠毁的飞船残骸。

  他想起峡谷北边有条通道，那儿的地面节节上升至低矮的山麓丘陵，可以作为掩体。这强有力地暗示着有幸存者逃出了残骸。

  追赶他的敌机只剩三架，这意味着他们没法包抄他了，但依然可以设法形成三角攻势，逼着他上下移动机身来避免失效护罩起火，并且浪费他的燃料和飞行里程。行进到丘陵地带上空时波装配了机上唯一的热敏导弹，然后在推进器之间发射掉了那个大家伙来获得一点向前的推力。他的飞机因为卸下负重朝前一跃——虽然他挺乐意带上一两个那种玩意儿，但它们真的实在太沉。导弹直直射向尾随的敌机，逼得对方不得不做出躲避动作暂时离开这片空域。波开始朝冰原俯冲，轻巧地在两片尖锐的岩壁间穿梭，此处光滑的丘陵已变成陡峭的死亡陷阱。剩下的两架敌机还在穷追不舍，但他的战机比改进后的T50更轻。作为飞行员，他总是乐于面对这些自杀式的挑战：比如在对地势一无所知的前提下钻进山谷盲飞，而他也下好了赌注：他猜对方不会为了区区一架反抗军战机拿生命开玩笑。

  他显然是赌赢了，行到峡谷愈发狭窄的区域他意识到对方已经没了踪迹。他翻滚机身，飞向山丘远的一头，轻松从空中降下直至在贴近地面的高度盘旋，同时耐心地等待着。半小时后他终于认定对方已经完全离开。他很确定在他离开纳里时他们还会给他制造麻烦——一旦他飞至平流层，要是超光速推进装置撑得住，他得立刻拉起护罩并以最快速度冲向迪阔*。但目前他的敌人只能乖乖回去修补损失，随后才能伺机出动。

 

  波的护罩遭到了攻击。他没有多余的零件修好护罩发生器来防止它消耗后侧引擎，而他也缺乏这方面的专门技术。这本来是机器人该干的活儿。

  引擎自身坏得超出预期，护罩发生器施加的压力弄松了引擎压缩机的外封，他把引擎翻过来时它开始了泄露。这副样子他肯定无法返航——他需要先做修理。

  但是任务优先。这让他有了个想法：如果凯洛·伦也来了纳里，只可能为了一个原因。如果他也在寻找绝地圣殿，那么波最好跟随他的踪迹。能超过对方当然更好，但他没有足够的燃油来挨个搜查所有区域。他更需要担心的，是怎么在到达圣殿时闯过伦那一关。

  一小时的搜寻后他找到了对方的踪迹。那些X翼战机一定也在寻找这个，但它被伪装得很好：他看到的时机只能说是凑巧，而他不得不着陆再继续追寻这些足迹，直到他确定了自己该在空中寻找什么样的东西。

  那像是一队暴风兵，也许有七人，然而足迹十分模糊。他朝峡谷的北面走了个把小时，在第一个营地停了下来。几天前——也许更早前——它就被废弃了，具体时间很难说。红色恒星正在徐徐落下，寒意开始渐渐入侵。

  波花了二十分钟巡视整个区域，从细节处估计着对方的人数、武器或供给。暴风兵们非常擅长不着痕迹地行军，等到爬回战斗机中开启供暖设备时，他感到又累又乏。

  飞机挡住了多数的寒气，他终于有机会睡上一觉。整个过程中他都陷在深度的、情绪化的梦境里，一睁眼却差不多全给忘了，这让他很不愉快。

  晚些时候，天开始下起雪来，足迹变得更难追寻，新落下的雪往往覆盖了它们。他几次停下来检查那些痕迹，提防着自己弄糊地面，毁了那些痕迹。幸运的是，现在他已经到了山里海拔更高的地方，脚下厚实的积雪基本都保持着完整。

  他又经过了四个临时帐篷。抵达第四个时天快黑了，但他急切地想要继续前进，因为心底某种说不清的本能给他一种感觉：他快要到达目的地了。

 

  绝地圣殿就建在某个山谷前端的山腰上，换个方向根本难以察觉。当时他正要飞离这个悬在半空的山谷，猛地转了个弯倾斜飞行，圣殿突然就出现在眼前——在恒星冷冷的光线下，建筑外立着两根巨大的石柱。蜿蜒的阶梯从山底一路延伸至此。雪在入口处的平台堆积起来，尽管他在暗中看不到更多的东西。不过有证据表明这儿已经有人踏足。

  他驾驶战机靠近并平稳地停在平台上。战机的前部扎进了圣殿投下的阴影里。波扣紧外套，把弹性飞行手套替换成一副更好使的连指手套，随后深吸一口气，打开了舱盖。

  外面刮起了风，在四周的废墟间啸叫。波在后腰上别了把爆能枪，即使他很清楚，如果凯洛·伦在里面，这起不到什么实质上的作用。

  他稍等片刻，让眼睛适应了殿内的黑暗。那儿并没有全黑：有人启动了晦暗的应急照明灯光，将室内染上一层发红的光晕。空空的拱形窗户跨越了整个门厅的前部，这座建筑宏伟而老旧，与这颗星球的特征格格不入。波心想，它大概建于绝地尚有巨大影响力和特权的时期。

  巨型的敞开式入口向内逐渐收缩成数个小一些的走廊，波随便挑了一个继续探索。他的足音回荡在光裸的四壁上。连接每个部分的门都古怪地半敞着，仿佛先前有人匆匆离开——或者闯入。他有些好奇：在绝地武士团的鼎盛时期，这座圣殿会呈现出何种光景——亲切好客、熙熙攘攘，或者和现在一样，冷寂无声？

  他稍稍分了分心，直到差点被绊倒才看见那些尸体。盔甲磕在他脚底时他吓得朝后一跳，立刻伸手去摸那把爆能枪，然后他才意识到，这些暴风兵都已经死了。

  尸体四散在他和门以及厅室末端的中间地带。他们的外盔甲刻划着黑色的印记，那些沉重的材料有的布满灼痕，有的干脆被直接烧穿。有些士兵甚至还没来得及掏出武器。波举起爆能枪，谨慎地穿过这些尸体。他的神经绷得死紧，仿佛即将撞进一场激烈的战斗，但从门后他听不见任何东西。他做好心理准备，然后推开了它。

  
  


第二章 完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：T50/T70：T50的X翼战机我并没有查到，可能是作者搞混了早期机型，T70是由T65进化而来的，具体信息可见：http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T-70_X-wing_fighter  
> 注2：迪阔，原力觉醒中首次出现的一颗星球，具体可见：http://www.talkstarwars.co.uk/news/dqua
> 
> 空战部分翻得好累，不过这个波的战斗力真是好评。  
> 我现在连看到宇普西隆被击落都十分激动，我大概是没救了。  
> 下章开始正戏，继续自high……


	3. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：错误的时间，错误的地点，和错误的人不期而遇。

  **第三章 无题**

  

—

 

  四壁的烛台温暖地点亮了房间，逐渐西斜的恒星散发出近紫色的浓郁光芒，透过门上方的高窗照进房内。一条长长的走廊在波眼前延伸。两侧都是书架和座位，配有可使用终端的服务器。这就是纳里圣殿的图书馆了。 

  他走进这里。门在身后关上，发出刺耳的碰撞声。 

  “噢，该死。”他突然转身，下意识朝一个向他走来的黑影开了火。凯洛·伦瞬间挡下他的进攻，光剑画出完美弧线，一一拦截每发射击。他大步朝前，暗色长袍在身侧翻飞。伦没戴头盔，整张脸被剑刃的邪恶光芒照亮。那条横贯面颊的伤疤在苍白的皮肤上微微泛青。 

  “是 _你_ ，”他咆哮着，抬起光剑与肩齐平。 

  波后退几步，稳稳保持着准心。“你在等别的什么人，是吗？” 

  伦有些不对劲，波说不清是因为什么——某种气味挠得他脑后痒嗖嗖的。对方移动得很慢，像是忍受着疼痛，前额闪着一层冷汗。 

  伦忽然冲了上来，快速抡起光剑，波差点没能跟上，只能退为守势就地一滚——紧接着，怪事发生了，当他躲到远离光剑的另一侧时，伦突然踉跄起来，挥剑的姿势变得难以控制。他猛地伸手，在墙边撑住自己。 

  波立刻撤出对方的攻击范围。 

  “我闻到了你。”伦一动不动，肩膀起起伏伏。 

  好奇战胜了此时更为可信的直觉，波缓缓放下爆能枪。“你能闻到我？” 

  “你一着陆我就能闻到那股alpha的臭味，”伦粗粝地喘息着，似乎除此之外举步维艰。突然他双膝一软，倒在地上。光剑瞬间熄灭掉出手心。顿悟后的震惊一拳击在波的腹部——伦闻起来像个 _omega_ 。 

  伦痛苦地折起身子，用袍子裹住自己。他的呼吸听着非常刺耳。波和逼迫自己进犯的本能冲动交战着，紧紧攥住爆能枪来控制自己不安分的双手。 

  他该离开。他该转身爬回战机立刻离开。因为伦在发情。没有抑制剂或alpha在场他会在两天内死去——波大可等上两天再回图书馆。 

  但他做不到。 

  他收起枪支，手指在皮质枪套上笨拙地摸索。他朝前迈上一步，又是一步，直到站在伦的身前。伦抖个不停。显然已经发情了有些时候了：波知道这些迹象，和所有alpha一样，他仔细了解过omega的生理特征。缓缓地，他在伦身旁蹲下。 

  一只手忽地伸出，死死卡住波的手腕。伦抬头，眼圈一片潮红。“求你。”他哑声说道。 

  波的自制力土崩瓦解。被扯下的手套相继落地，他单手按住前臂上那些冰凉、裸露的手指。一声低低的呜咽逸出伦的喉间。他扯着波的胳膊，几乎到了疼痛的地步。 

  “没事，”波吸了口气，加大力度抓握着伦的手，“没事，我在。” 

  伦低头，五指应声垂下。发情到这个份上，他本该连站立或说话的能力都失去的。波不知道他是怎么强撑到现在的。他伸手，小心地环在伦身下。对方剧烈地打着颤，仿佛下一秒就会碎裂开来，但他似乎明白了波的意图：他用一边手臂攀上波的肩，朝对方凑了过去。 

  “我们不能在这儿做这个，”波说，“你们建过营地吗？” 

  “这里有寓所，”伦嘶哑地说，“贵宾专用。” 

  他试着踩住地面，波拉起了他。他的体格高而精瘦——虽然肩膀很宽，却几乎没什么重量。波感到自己已经开始回应这个痛苦的omega的信息素了。 

  触及对方的每一处皮肤都开始生出暖意。气味愈发浓郁起来，密不透风地裹挟着他，汹涌至极，无法抵挡。伦的大半个身体都倒向了他，然而他毫不费力地撑住了对方。 

  他领着伦从门口返回。那人似乎花光了所有力气，几乎连挨着波拖步前行都难以做到。思考片刻，波把光剑一脚踢进阴影。伦甚至根本没有留意到这个。 

  门的另一侧，伦在死去的士兵身前踌躇起来。随着他的视线，波看向两人脚下的尸体，什么也没说。伦沉默着，跟着他穿过屠杀现场。 

 

  走在长廊的中途伦停了下来：“等等。” 

  于是波等着，但他很快发现并没什么异常情况——伦只是因为行动疲惫不堪。他无情地扯着伦继续前进。“不，停下只会变得更糟。” 

  “让我休息，”伦用气声说着，他的反抗在波心头激起一阵熟悉的怒意。每当有人不按他的要求做事，他都会感受到这种负面情绪，来自他所处的社会并不需要的、alpha的蛮横本性。Beta主宰的社会蔑视alpha和omega是有理由的，因为他们总是被信息素与性冲动左右。他回身，一把把伦甩在墙上，动作比需要的更加粗暴。

  “我这么做只是因为这是对的，”他严厉地说，“如果越雷池一步，我绝不会原谅自己。但要求我帮忙，你就得听我的。要是坐在这儿休息，你很快就会虚弱得无法动弹，明白吗？” 

  伦呜咽着，向后抻着脑袋权当回答，暴露出他修长的颈部线条。本能地，波把他摁在墙头，一手上滑扳住他的脑袋，逼着他袒露咽喉。这副景象令人垂涎。他在伦的发间短暂收紧拳头，一个深呼吸，然后放开了对方。伦战栗着倒向他。 

  “我知道会有多糟，”伦说，“我会死。” 

  波低吼着贴得更近，这些话让他的腹部紧绷起来。“所以，相信我。” 

  “我只想要点——什么。”伦虚弱地摸索着飞行服的束带，前额紧紧压着波的肩窝，渴求着每一丝肢体接触。 

  波轻轻推开对方的双手。“我不会在走廊上干你。”他灵活的解掉粗重的长袍，任织物跌落，只留下对方的黑色里衣。伦的阴茎坚硬地顶着裤头。波垂手隔着布料抓住对方，惊讶于自己对触碰的渴望。他已经很久没和任何人亲近过了。平心而论，伦很出挑——体格宽厚结实，皮肤苍白光滑，还生着一双任性的唇——波想用手指刺入他浑身上下每一个脆弱的部位，逼出对方更多的乞求。 

  他揉捏着伦的阴茎，伦发出一声窒闷的喘息。“求你。” 

  “很好，”波低喃着，轻轻用手滑上对方的柱体。他把伦的裤子扯到腿根，蹲下身子，“只是暂时缓解——” 

  “不，不是这样，”伦哀号着，捏住他的肩膀。波猛地吸入对方混着甜味的气息，几乎听不进去。他一手握住伦的阴茎，在渗着前液的铃口印下一吻，又缓慢地用唇裹住顶端，直到性器撑开他的口腔。 

  伦一声呻吟，朝前推送臀部。波牢牢地抓着伦的大腿，慢慢抽离，感受着伦的阴茎让他张大了嘴，太粗的直径令人不太舒服，吞回去的动作也一样慢吞吞的。伦局促地扭动着，将性器推向波的喉底，然后猛地甩起头，发出窒息的声响。 

  “操，”波嘶声说着。伦摸向身后，一口气用太多根颤抖的手指抵上后穴，“不，不，来，我来——” 

  波吮吸着伦，同时用两根手指操着对方。波想彻底地 _毁掉_ 他，让他屈服，用阴茎操进对方紧紧咬合的美妙后穴里，操得他忘记自己姓甚名谁；想同每个刻板印象中的alpha一样，用结标记他，用精液灌满他。但波始终不紧不慢，力度柔和，逐步打开直到伦变得放松、顺服，喘息不止。 

  这没花上多久。高潮时伦无声地张着嘴唇。他的身体绷紧了，十指陷入波的肩头近乎疼痛。波咽下精液，吐出性器，擦了擦嘴巴。 

  他起身时伦的双膝弯了下去。“哇喔，”他撑住对方，“好吧宝贝儿。是时候找张床了。” 

 

   贵宾室十分 _舒适_ ，远超波的预期。绝地为客人提供的床比自己睡的要好上许多，他悲哀地感激着这一点。毕竟圣殿深藏深山，远离恶劣气候，所以该部分也保存相当完好。他们进门时灯光依然亮着，虽然多年无人使用让它们十分微弱。伦走得轻松了点，但他不肯看波，一抹深深的红潮漫过他的双颊。波知道，他的服从只是alpha在场的自然反应。而令他宽慰的是，这部分动物本性依然能胜过最不可动摇的忠诚。 

  他知道他可以操翻身为omega的凯洛·伦。但他不确定自己能否操翻身为黑暗学徒和第一秩序指挥官的凯洛·伦。 

  他放那人坐在床头，跪着解起对方靴子的系带。伦用手肘撑住自己，向下注视着波，黑色睫毛偶尔扫过面颊，阴茎坚挺着直指波的脸。仅仅一次高潮离缓解最迫切的需求还差得很远。波脱去一只靴子，单手稳稳滑向伦赤裸的小腿。伦颤抖着合上了双眼。 

  “要操就操。”他低吟着，“别耍滑头。” 

  “这会儿你该连话都说不完整，”波半是钦佩地说着。他用同等的细致脱下另一只靴子。伦挫败地呻吟出声，倒回床上，等波做完这些立刻抽回双脚，脱去裤子和上衣，然后赤身裸体、躁热不堪地在床单上伸展躯体。 

  波解开飞行服的速度快得足以创造纪录。

 

 

  房内弥漫的气味沉重，令人眩晕。波的双腿卡在伦的身侧。他急切地嗅着他，舔弄他的下颚，新生的胡茬让那里尝着有些粗糙。他的手指陷进伦结实的臀部，按住对方。

“是的，”伦的呻吟夹着气声，“来吧。”

他尽力朝上拱蹭着波，阴茎在波的腹部徒劳地滑动。“嘘。”波的拇指轻抚着伦的臀肉。他用齿列扣上伦的下颌，毫不轻柔地啃咬着，屈从于留下印记的强烈欲望。伦从喉底尖锐地呻吟一声。

“你想被标记？”波舔了舔那个牙印，又下移到颈部，在光滑的皮肤上懒洋洋、湿漉漉地吮吸出一串吻痕。他在伦的肩窝处再次亮出了牙，用力制造出一个近乎于宣誓主权的咬痕。伦在他身下弓起身子。他太敏感了，太轻易地丢盔弃甲，为波敞开自己。波的一只手坚定地向下游移，拇指陷入伦腹股沟的凹陷处，又用其他几指从下方环住囊袋，抵着后方的入口挤压摩擦。对方现在浑身湿透，完全敞开，已经可以轻松吞下三根手指。

“啊！”伦死死捏着他的肩膀，绞紧进犯的手指，脑袋向后抵住枕头。

“好极了，”波低吼着，来回抽插着手指，“你已经为我的结完全准备好了。”

伦喘着粗气，在他手上扭动躯体。他的嘴松弛下来，随着波每一次刺入手指而溢出一声呻吟，像是无法承受，但又难以拒绝。波用肘部撑着自己，再往伦口中粗暴地塞入两指，沿着下唇来回滑动。伦发出些许痛苦的声响，阴茎在两人间抽动着，溢出的前液沾湿了他的腹部。他的舌胡乱舔舐着波的手指。

“操，”波骂了句，抽回了手。他在伦高高的颧骨上擦拭潮湿的手指，在那里留下一丝唾液的痕迹。伦的模样已经堕入完全的放荡。他双眼紧闭，在床上四肢大开，一手抓着波的大腿，一手按着床垫，像是要稳住自己。因兴奋而泛红的位置从脸侧扩散至胸口，又到达柔软、耸立的乳尖。他的阴茎直直贴着腹部，柱头充血、发亮，双腿期待地轻推着波的大腿内侧。

伦睁开眼，眸子因为欲望而变得幽深。他的视线沉甸甸的，透着热意，还有一些让波自感脆弱，自感一览无余的东西。于是他不假思索地伸出手，用掌心掩住伦的双眼。

伦的睫毛在他手下颤动，他从鼻腔尖利地吸入一口空气。波用空着的手折起伦的一侧膝盖，接着是另一侧，直到他彻底打开双腿，因空虚不住地发颤。波扶着自己的性器，缓缓滑入伦腿间的一片混乱。伦的哀鸣瞬间在喉间拔高。他彻底失去了语言，omega的天性深深攫住了他的心神，而波此刻还没在他体内成结，还没怎么碰他，甚至不让他 _亲眼看着_ 操干自己的alpha。

波试探着，阴茎的顶部拨拉着环状的穴口，这一瞬间，他的脑中只剩下一件事： _占有_ 。

他短而快速地抽插起来。伦滑腻的入口为他轻易地敞开。他一插到底，喉中泄出一声呻吟，直到敏感的阴茎底部也悉数埋入。在伦体内那圈紧致的肌肉中，他的结将肿大起来。伦的后穴战栗着咬着他。他更深地推入，随后变成大力而浅快的抽插，让对方的躯体随着节奏不住地在床上耸动。波用上了比平常更粗暴的力度，他对此无法忍耐。伦顺从地接纳着他，不断弓起背部渴求更多。所有的傲慢自负被撞得粉碎，他现在只是个在波身下亟待被结标记的omega。波把手从伦的眼睑上拿开，扯住他的头发，把他的头向后拉，用鼻尖磨蹭着伦长而分明的颈侧，呼吸着对方使人眩晕的气息。

“我快要——”他喘着气，紧紧闭着眼睛，把脸埋进伦的颈间，“我会好好地标记你，乖孩子，我会填满你，让你变成我的。你想要吗？”

伦带着哭腔回应了他，波蜷起身子覆在他身上，抽出性器直到仅剩头部留在体内，尽可能久地撑开着对方，直到伦发出的声音变成焦渴的尖叫才再度一插到底。他感到自己的结抽搐着，随之膨胀起来。波把自己埋入伦的体内，高潮在下腹不断堆积，潮水般向他袭来，逼着他在临界点上震颤、摇晃。他的结肿大着，把两人牢牢锁在一起。他难以自抑地轻轻撞击着伦，慢慢送走高潮的余韵。理智回归时他发现自己把对方抓得太紧了，伦呜咽着挺动依然勃起的阴茎，磨蹭波的肚子，抓着波的肩膀不放。

波松开钳制。伦透过湿成一撮一撮的睫毛，从下方仰视着他，他半闭着眼，急切的泪水打湿了眼眶。他微启着唇，两颊因碰触发热般染着潮红，一片滚烫。

“嘘——”波安抚着他，几乎是下意识地用拇指摩挲那张打着疤痕的侧脸。他伸出一只空闲的手，盲目地摸向伦的阴茎，伦顺势顶向他的手中。他的掌心划过湿了的顶端，又向下蹭过整个柱体，随后松松地抓着它，捋开顶部的包皮。他不紧不慢地套弄着伦，直到对方的身体拱离床单，大声叫喊着射在他的拳头里。他的后庭在波的结上收紧了。波喘息着，向前送了送臀，往他体内射入又一股精液。和beta的性爱从来不会如此剧烈，如此毫无保留。他觉得自己都快累脱一层皮了。

他放任自己倒下，用身体盖住了伦。缓慢地，伦打着抖的双手移上他的后背。波因为这层触碰满足地哼哼着，用鼻子拱着伦柔软的皮肤。

 

他醒来时室内一片昏暗。全身主要的肌肉都在发痛，但和伦的大腿相比这些根本不算什么，对方的两条腿依然大大分开着环在他身侧。他把伦的一侧膝盖轻轻推向他的胸口，随后小心地转过对方的身体，避免过于用力拉扯到结。那个构造还没有完全消退，每一秒都往他腹部送去尖锐、清晰的拉扯感，让他咬紧了牙关。他在伦身上曲起身子，轻轻顶撞着他，因为包裹着阴茎的湿滑感受轻轻呻吟起来。伦从胸腔里发出低沉的声音，向后迎上他臀部的动作。

“太多了，”他嘟囔着。波把手伸进他腿间，轻抚着后穴的入口。那里紧紧地咬合着，因为体液和波的结周围漏出的精液而打着滑。他用三指舀起那一团糟污，涂抹着伦软下来的阴茎，那里立刻感兴趣地抽搐了一下。他用一只手指小心地推进包皮内侧，搓揉着性器前端。伦抓住了他的手腕。“停下。”

“我要你在我的结上射出来，”波低吼着。他舔着伦的颈后，舌尖拖过脊柱上精巧的圆形凸起。

“我不需要。”然而伦的阴茎又开始充血，在他腿间巨大而沉重地垂着。波更深的进入让他的呼吸一滞。

“但你想要。”

他的指尖推起伦的包皮，又向下捋着露出顶端。伦猛地仰头，死命咬住手掌，把自己推向波的抽插。一阵受惊似的声响逃出他的喉间，波扭动着改变角度，对准了伦的前列腺。他尽可能地保持平衡，然后开始认真操伦，让伦一遍遍重复地发出惊喘。波的手指伸向伦柔软泛白的乳头，对方随之蜷缩，臀部与波更紧密地贴合。他的呻吟变得响亮而坦率。

波一寸接一寸地扯着自己的结，整个过程几乎让他感到疼痛，他低头，看着伦的后穴在最宽的部位被撑开，下流地发着红。

“贪心的alpha，真该死。”伦喘息着，向后推着自己接纳波的阴茎。波用两指绞弄他的乳尖，他突然就射了出来，星星点点溅了一床。他挤压着波的性器，波“哈”了一声，继续操着他，直到那个甜美紧致的滚烫巢穴无法承受更多，这才放了手。

后来在半梦半醒间，伦推开波，翻身下床。他模模糊糊地喃喃着什么，波朝他的方向甩出一条胳膊，在呼吸间再度陷入睡眠。

 

 

第三章 完

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事实上我还是不太喜欢这样出于本能的肉。  
> 不过作者把不情愿的意思传递出来了，而且后面的情节因为这次结合变得好玩了。


	4. 亦敌亦友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：《银河系野外求生指南》之A/O独处身陷险境篇。宇宙好男友·大魔龙和发情（姨妈）也硬撑·开罗人的（并不是恋爱）故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是恋爱故事。  
> 不过居然还有断背山的影子，你们猜是哪一幕【。

  **第四章** **亦敌亦友**

**—**

就算波设想了一百种事后的发展，也没有一种是这样的：一睁眼，凯洛·伦的光剑就抵在喉间。

他本能地朝后一退，心差点蹦出嗓子眼。伦的黑色长袍在身侧飘动，波读不出他扭曲的表情。“你的人在哪？”他质问。

“什么？”波回了句。飞行员找不到他的爆能枪，衣服也散了一地。

“你的人。还有战斗机群。告诉我他们的方位。”伦怒吼着。光剑噼里啪啦地震动，近得让人难受。波靠上床头板，逼自己做了个深呼吸，专心对付伦的问话。

“我一个人来的。”他说。

“你觉得我有这么蠢吗？”伦猛地抽身，熄了光剑。他把剑柄插进腰带，“你以为自己可以就这么埋伏着，毁掉我的飞船，再趁我——趁虚而入吗——！”他挫败地嘶声说着，攥紧拳头，“你拿了你不该得的东西！告诉我他们在哪。要么一起活着出去，要么我们同归于尽。”

波镇定地看着他。他的脸色很糟，肩膀僵硬，和昨晚相比情况没改善多少，看来发情的痛苦依然困扰着他。他的话里有什么提醒了波。“攻击你飞船的战斗机不是我的，”他说，“我们从来不飞T-50。那些战斗机属于伪装成反抗军的其他势力。”

伦一脸难以置信：“谁会干这种事？”

“我干嘛冒着把任务目标拱手送给敌人的风险，带一堆战斗机过来？”波直起身子，据理力争。

“但还有谁——”伦眯起眼睛，“是赫克斯。”

波翻身下床，捡起内衣裤和外套放在床单上。飞行服还皱巴巴地躺在门边。他坐在床沿穿好衣服，开始思考他的任务—— ** _任务_** ，他刚才满脑子想的都是什么鬼——还得想想怎么活着从这团乱麻中脱身。他努力忽略肌肉的刺痛，那感觉一下子让他回忆起伦的皮肤，紧窄的后穴和和美妙的气味。Omega的信息素仍在空中飘荡。波还不能离开，以免对方故态复萌，但靠着点好运气，加上几句花言巧语，他至少可以摆脱眼前的危机，“我以为你们是一伙儿的。”

“Hux和我可不是 _一伙儿_ 的。”似乎察觉到他的意图，伦突然伸手，他立刻僵在原地。每次被伦定住都会产生的尖锐挫败感刷地射向了他，“实际上，等他发现我逃过了他小偷小摸的报复，我会很享受他脸上的表情。”

“如果谋杀能算是 _小偷小摸的报复_ 的话，”波艰难地说着。真滑稽，他想，伦的原力锁喉没有他印象中的那么强了。

“闭嘴。我在思考。”他放开了波，开始在房内来回踱步。波跌跌撞撞地退了几步，摸着自己的胸口。虽然没那么强了，但被掐脖子还是让人很不舒服，“你的飞机在哪？”

“外头。”波拉了拉上衣，“但是，相信我，开着她你跑不远。她需要新的护罩发生器，还得修引擎。这需要至少两天的工作时间，以及零件。那些战机也伤到了我。”

“我以为你是反抗军的王牌机师来着，”伦冷笑着。波耸耸肩，压下心底反射性的怒火。

“五对一。我已经表现得相当不错了。”他给靴子系好带子，站了起来，“听着，依我看，我们别无选择。我们得先藏好飞机，向南边的空港前进，再拿到我们需要的零件，飞向开放空间，然后赶紧远离对方。就像你说的，'同生共死'。”

“我也可以把你扔在这儿，夺走你的飞机。”伦说。

“噢，当然，然后过完三天就一命呜呼，如果你没能奇迹般地遇到另一个alpha的话。好吧，是我的错。”波交叠双臂。伦停下脚步。

“你什么意思？”

“我的信息素是现在唯一能让你活命的东西。没有它们，你会瞬间回到之前的境地里。”看着渐渐浮现在伦脸上的惊恐神色，他意识到伦是真的不知道这个。波突然很没好气地想知道是谁忽视了这方面的教育，再一拳打在他们脸上——这可真不是个明智的反应，他暗忖，少说也有一半的责任是奥加纳将军的，想揍也下不了手。

“但我觉得还行，”伦说，“我现在比——比遭到攻击那会儿好多了。”

“你在服用抑制剂吗？”波皱起眉头。可以肯定，服用抑制剂在没有伴侣的omega当中非常流行。他想象着宇宙间还有很多omega，在发情期流着汗死去，这念头非常令人不快。这也是为什么omega的寿命总被认为短于alpha甚至beta的原因。不是每个人都能幸运地遇上一个伴侣的。

“当然。”

“好吧，安全起见。”他迈过伦身边，捡起飞行服，熟练地叠好，“你真想碰这个运气？干嘛不先听我的指挥，最后一刻再把我踢出去，偷走我的飞机？”

伦一脸阴沉，表情很臭地走了过来。他似乎想说些什么，但是很明显，波的观点他一条都没法反驳。

“你有多少野外生存经验？”波问。

“不少。”伦不情不愿地回答，波觉得这其实代表着“一点也没有”。

“让我重新解读一下，”他说，“你有多少被扔在陌生星球上，不靠光剑，被迫穿越潜在危险环境的经历？”

伦咆哮起来：“不多！我的师父不会把我送进绝境，一心指望着看我失败。”

“好吧。好吧，我经历的次数超乎你的想象，所以不想死也不想被奴役的话，我建议你还是听我的指挥。尤其是在赫克斯将军很可能以为你还活着的情况下。”实际上，波心想，莉娅似乎特别喜欢把他大头朝下扔进绝境里，所以他才对此经验丰富——尽管这不是实际经历越多越容易应付的事情。折磨，以及频繁的死亡威胁，这些东西总是很难让人习惯。那回在第一秩序舰船上的经历到现在还会给他制造噩梦。

回忆像是一捧冷水。波飞快地摇摇头。他最好时刻记着伦不是盟友，不是他的omega，而是敌人，免得自己莫名其妙自投罗网。

他离开房间，没有回头去看伦是否跟了上来。门廊看起来都很模糊，于是波挑了个方向，希望自己选得没错。过了会儿伦大步走在他边上，袍子扬在身后。波沉默了片刻，开口说道：“你得脱了它们。”他朝伦的方向指了指。

“什么？”伦低头看着自己。

“外衣。”你得穿点别的，如果我们要扮成两个无害的倒霉旅人的话。

“但这是我仅有的衣服，”伦木然地说着，“我——”

“这地方可能会有多余的衣物，”波打断了他，拍了拍他的肩。伦一脸的稀里糊涂。波估计他还不习惯和别人协作：这说得通——也许斯诺克一直拿短绳拴着他的门徒，把他和他的盟友——比如赫克斯将军——隔离开来。波对原力所知甚少，但他这辈子见过不少奴隶。他们都有很好的适应环境的能力。“要是它们现在还没化成灰，那质量可真是好极了。”

 

他搜寻着两人可穿的其他衣服，凯洛·伦则借口去找他自己需要的东西去了。波趁机用奥加纳将军给的设备同步了图书馆的资料。一旦回到开放空间，他就能把数据传给她了。他随便摆弄着服务器，那些终端吱嘎作响，以二进制闪烁着，因为多年未经使用而孤零零的，塞满了各种杂七杂八的信息。他半心半意地听着它们对绝地，以及可用科技惨遭抛弃的怨忿。这让他反而有些振奋：无论身在何处，机器永远都是那副模样。喜怒无常，冥顽不灵，对自己的价值固执己见*。

圣殿里头有几处年久失修的洗衣房，其中一间提供了几条还没坏的裤子，说不定真能给伦穿上，还有几件可能属于绝地的外衣——脏兮兮，旧旧的，基本都朽烂了。波耸耸肩，一股脑儿全给捆了起来。

他发现伦在第一个门廊末尾翻找暴风兵的尸体，这活儿瞧着很不吉利。波走来时他直起身子，手里拎着一个袋子。波伸手递给他衣服，他看也没看就把一整捆都塞进了袋子。同一只手上还拿着他的头盔，也被他一块儿塞了进去。波很好奇他对这玩意儿到底有什么情结。它似乎自带某些感情价值，但实际上可能只在他身上起到了一点遮蔽人性的作用。

“我的队伍带着够我们走上两趟的补给，”伦拿着个口粮包，“找到它们比带着走要简单多了。”

“原来你就是这么对待盟友的，怪不得赫克斯将军要杀你。”波朝死掉的士兵努了努下巴。他们一个个都没有面孔。在战场上他可以轻易击倒他们。但他觉得和眼下比起来，情况还是有些不一样。

“你不懂。我的事情不能让任何人知道。”伦扎紧袋子的束带，甩上肩头。他的语调一板一眼，“而且也 _确实_ 没人知道。你明白是为什么吧？”

波慢慢点了点头。他知道在伦那个残酷的世界里，有些事实是不受欢迎的。但那不代表他会对此表示赞同。“那是个弱点。”

“是的。”伦指向门厅那头，“”剩下的补给都在中庭。

 

准备结束后，他们每人都有了一顶轻型帐篷，水，食物和合适的御寒物品。他们还从爆能枪上搞到了螺栓和敲扁的金属框架：尽管叠成了压缩方块，行家一眼就能认出它们，不过它们可以充当货币——信用点无法流通的地方，金属总是可以用的。不过波心里清楚，这些补给大概还是不足以支撑他们活到最后。据他所见，纳里并不友好——第一秩序也是一样——如果遇上任何设备故障，再有经验的老手也会身陷困境。

   他们向南飞行了五十公里，停在一处低矮、倾斜的山谷拐弯处。这里没有赫克斯将军部下的踪迹：他们也没法知道敌人离自己到底多远。伦缩成一团窝在加座里，闭着眼睛，满脸凄惨。

“换上衣服，”落地时他对伦说着，把包扔给对方。波打开舱盖，让他们有站立的空间快速脱掉衣服。严寒让他发抖。衣服也不怎么合身，不过穿着舒适又温暖。他戴上他的取暖装置，把剩下的所有东西都扔进了机器人舱位下面的储藏空间。

伦的动作要慢得多，波刻意没看他脱衣服的过程。他跳下飞机，朝前走了几步，收集树枝和雪来盖住飞机。要藏起一架X翼可不容易，但是伪装后其他飞过这里的人就不那么容易发现这个非自然的大金属家伙了。飞机的状况还是不容乐观，他担心油管也开始漏了——即使算上护罩发生器的损耗，他在加速时失去的压力还是快得不太正常。燃料很贵，也很难携带，要是有人在搜寻他们，一去市场就会暴露行踪。

伦坐在一块凸起的岩石上看他干活。没了袍子，他穿着普通系带长袍和厚兽皮外套的样子瞧着十分日常，他黑色的头发在颈后扎成一根马尾。只有腰间的光剑让他的形象透出一丝不和谐。

“你可以来帮忙。”波提议道，拖着又一捧树枝经过他身边。

“我宁愿不，”伦说。波耸耸肩，放弃了这个念头。叫不情不愿的猪队友来帮倒忙，不如全部由他亲力亲为。

他花了近一个小时才满意收工，又花了十五分钟掩盖足迹。伦安静地坐着，看着他。波停下的时候热红了脸，满头大汗：而和他相反，伦瞧上去十分苍白，缺乏血色。

“该走了。”波说着，把包甩上肩头，用带子扎好。那比他想得更沉，但没有爆能枪的零件他们就没法买东西了。

但愿向南地势会逐渐平坦。伦直起身子，没了袍子反而显得有些笨拙——他无言地跟了上去。

 

午后没过几时，天气就恶化了。红色恒星在越来越厚的云中挪过天际，气温一直在下降。波行囊外的气压表显示一会儿可能会下小雪，但不太可能发生他担心的暴风雪。然而能见度越来越低，他们不得不在这里早早扎营来避免坠落的风险。这里的地形可没那么坚固。

昏暗的红色光线让波越来越难以看清，他停下脚步，朝伦伸出一只手，对方走上前来，就近看去脸色极差，紧紧闭着嘴巴，眼圈发青。“把绳子递给我，”波说。

伦解下他的行囊，在波的第二个伞包里找到一捆粗实的碳化纤维绳。波把一头绑在自己腕上，把另一头递了回去。绳子的中间部分长约五米。

“如果我掉下去了，割断绳子。”波拿出一把厚重防水刀鞘裹着的折叠刀来。伦把它别在腰上那把光剑旁边，“如果你需要停下，就拉你那头。”

“如果我掉下去了呢？”

“等我发现的时候，我已经来不及采取任何措施了。”波耸着肩膀解释道。这不是真正的原因，但他觉得还是别承认的好：alpha有时会产生某种自我牺牲倾向，而此刻，这种倾向正在他身上变得越来越难以忽视。伦没有回话，似乎接受了这个解释。他再次裹住面部，扭头扎进风里。

 

  波感到绳子那头传来拉扯时雪还没开始下。风越来越大，他的脸都快冻僵了：天幕在他们头顶一片阴沉。他回过头，看到伦蹒跚着摔倒在地。

“嘿，你还好吗？”他捡起松掉的绳子，往回走去。伦挣扎着试图站起来，但引力还是占了上风。

“该死的，”他一手撑着自己，下颚收紧。波伸手帮他站了起来，“我没事。”

“我们应该在这儿停下然后扎好帐篷。”波快速地环顾着四周。每座山看起来都差不多，哪儿都能搭起帐篷：这地方就挺合适的。伦抽身摆脱他的协助。

“我还能走。”

“放屁。”波说，“你在发情。现实点说，你应该待在一个安全、温暖而舒适的地方，身边是你选择的、随时待命的alpha。瞧瞧你现在这样，连站着都困难。”他丢下背包，指向一个合适的地点，“真想帮忙的话，在那儿定两个点。”

伦沉默地皱着眉头，但没有进一步表示抗议。他朝着波指的方向走去，在石质地面上缓慢选着路径，谨慎地防止自己再次摔倒。波挑剔地看着他。他没开玩笑：如果他早点知道一天的行进会把伦折磨成这个样子，他会选择待在圣殿里，抱着乐观的态度——也许赫克斯将军的人不会找到他们，也许伦会有足够的时间等发情期过去，那他们就能在士兵到来时守住圣殿了。但现在已经没法回头。

他们并排搭了两座帐篷，一安顿好雪就开始落了起来。

波吃了包干粮，喝了点滋味不佳的雪水，想着自己到底能不能真的睡着。无论如何，他还是爬进睡袋，闭眼听外头狂风呼啸。他想着帐篷的根基和岩质边坡，想着他们会不会遭遇雪崩。他竖着耳朵留意伦的任何动静，但什么都没有听到。他觉得自己有点滑稽，居然像个荷尔蒙失调的小年轻一样担心着凯洛·伦。

 

午夜他醒了过来。

空气安静极了，风已经停了下来。有那么一会儿他不知道是什么吵醒了他，他侧耳倾听：是一阵低沉的，断断续续的呜咽。他猛地坐起身子，爬出睡袋。外面一片漆黑，他凭感觉摸进了伦的帐篷，不耐烦地拉开入口并在身后合上。那声音变得愈发响亮和迫切，绞紧了他的胃。伦在他脚下不停地挣动着。他俯身摸上伦的肩头，把他朝自己这边翻了过来。

“安静，”他低语着，用拇指抚摩着伦露出来的肩胛骨凹陷处。他踢掉自己的靴子，钻进伦的睡袋，紧紧环着对方。伦虚弱地推着他，但呻吟降了下来，波把一只手伸进他的睡衣，轻轻抚摸着他的肋部。性欲在体内升起但他忽略了它，他太累了。伦在他的臂弯下坚实而温暖，他脑海中的那个alpha感到了满足。

他们就这样睡到天明。次日波独自醒来。帐篷又冷又空，睡袋整个裹住了他。伦的东西都在。波坐起来翻找着早饭：等他嚼着冷硬的肉干伸出头去，他看见伦小心地踩着雪，做了一连串棍术格斗动作。他背对着波。

波扎紧靴子，伸手摸摸自己的下巴，想着要不要刮刮胡子。伦一看见他就突然转过身去，因为羞耻而满脸通红。“吃点什么吧，”波说着，朝伦扔去一个包裹。他钻进自己的帐篷，找到了刀片和一个化雪用的小型太阳能容器。

刮胡子遇到了不少困难，波总是手滑，好几次割到了自己。“操，”他低咒着，用拇指擦掉血迹。他应该随它去的：他是挺喜欢剃得干干净净，但是事到如今，这份虚荣心显得十分傻气。他走出帐篷时伦打量着他，视线短暂停留在波下颚边缘的伤口上。

“我们该走了，”伦说，“这个星球的白昼很短。”

“克制练习得如何？”波叉着手臂。

“挺好，”伦飞快地回了句。他翻起他的帽兜，转身走开去拆他的帐篷。

 

第二个晚上他们搭好了帐篷，进帐篷前伦走向他，递上绳子。他看上去一脸的坚决。“绑住我，”他说，“这次待在你自己的帐篷里。”

波惊讶地抬起了两边眉毛。“你要我绑住你……然后什么便宜也 _不占_ ？看来你对我的自制力评价很高啊。”

“行行好，”伦哼了声，“你大可以让我去死的。你会做任何你认为品德高尚的事。”

“你知道我可以帮你的，”波拿起了绳子。他抬起护目镜。雪在他们四周纷纷扬扬地落着。他们没走多远。但已经开始下坡了，他觉得那座丘陵估计不远了：到那里他们只需要穿过冻原。他不太想说“我想帮你”，主要是因为那会显得他想操伦。

“我只需要你的alpha信息素。别多此一举。”伦钻进自己的帐篷，把入口开着。

波皱眉，低头盯着手里的绳子。

走进帐篷时伦就跪在那里，背对着波，他的双臂在手腕处交叉，放在身后。他垂着头，暴露出后颈。扔掉绳索咬住那片苍白皮肤的冲动几乎难以抑制——他可以就这么动起手来，逼着伦屈服，在他身下 _乞求_ 。波咬着牙，弯下身子。

他牢牢绑住伦精瘦的手腕，又把绳子缠在帐篷的支柱上来困住他。他向绳结内侧伸出一指检查松紧，以此为借口来感受伦在他指腹下的脉搏。伦紧握双手，粗重地呼吸着。

“躺下。”波轻轻推着他的肩膀，从下方支撑着他。伦欣然应允。波捏了捏自己的鼻梁，试着专注于手头的任务，而不是就这么撕开伦的衣服，舔弄他的乳头，直到他哀求着希望被操，“好了。我会用睡袋裹住你。你觉得还舒服吗？”

“还好，”伦的声音非常平稳，“快走。”

波沮丧地咕哝着，然后照做了。

这回午夜醒来，他捏着双手没有起身。伦呜咽了很长时间，随后变成吼叫，波只能怒视着自己帐篷的顶部。当那声音降下去时他觉得也许自己可以入睡了，但伦没有沉默：他在哀求，轻轻地，模糊地。一开始波甚至没有听见，等他听见的时候，他的胃里翻腾起来。

震惊很快变成了性欲。他试着忽视它但漫长的煎熬后他屈服了，把拇指厚厚的指腹塞进齿间，另一只手解开了裤子拉链上方的扣子。他发出一声尖锐的呻吟，套弄着自己的阴茎，用手指裹着已经充血肿胀的底部：他用拇指摩挲着顶端，把前液抹在柱身，紧紧闭着眼睛。没费什么力气，他就能够想象自己埋入咫尺之外omega饥渴的体内的感觉。

他咬着拇指来保持安静，只是缓慢而潮湿地操着自己的手，一分钟不到就射了出来。他用手掌拢住敏感的阴茎头部来防止自己射得到处都是，同时在另一只手里粗糙地喘息着。射精后他尚未成形的结抽痛起来。完事时一切都闻着清晰多了，他的皮肤敏感而火热。他把脑袋靠在用作枕头的衣服堆里，呻吟着。

夜里的某个时候，伦终于安静到能让波入睡了。他不觉得对着伦无助的声音再手淫两次，意淫着操进他的嘴里，让他的口水控制不住地流下是什么“品德高尚”的事，但总比别的做法好些，比如 _真的_ 让伦被他的阴茎噎死，并为此满心欢喜。

早上波解开伦，他甚至没有看向波，缩着肩膀，肯定不只是因为肌肉酸痛。他沉默地打着行囊而波允许了他，不确定自己该说些什么。波做那些事的时候伦不可能没有闻到。准确地说，波倒是不觉得尴尬，但也不是很……安心。这让波有些沮丧。找到一个omega本应带给他无与伦比的 _安定感_ 。

拆除帐篷时他看到了伦面部的抽搐，对方显然更倾向于使用左肩，他摇了摇头，走上前去想拿过对方手里的杆子。“我不知道你要怎么背这个包，”他说，“我想我可以——”

“滚开，”伦僵着身子，充满敌意。

波一下子退开了。

“就只是——”伦突然住了嘴，低头看着地面，“拜托。离我远点。”

“好吧，”波说着，心揪成一团。他投降似的举起双手，“我可以做到。”

 

此后，地势渐渐放缓，成了平滑的地面，丘陵在他们脚下绵延，天空高远。雪在脚下脆而洁净，结成易碎的冰壳，让他们很难掩盖行踪。波仍然没有看到或听到任何搜捕的迹象，所以他做着最乐观的估计。伦毫无怨言地背着自己的东西，在没染色的旧绝地服饰里一脸阴郁不祥。波突然想起了什么——对方 _曾经_ 就是个绝地，穿的是和现在类似的衣服，不知道这和伦现在的心情有没有关系。不过波还是保持着距离，试图专心赶路。

但他还是心烦意乱着，一定是那次坠落惹的祸。

当时他们在下坡上行进着，波领着头，拿一根帐篷柱检查着地面的稳定程度。这里的雪已变得很稀，脚下的碎石子偶尔会崩落：有时瞧着很结实的落脚点会毫无预兆地碎成小块。这儿的山体陡峭，乱石从生，谷底的沟壑有溪水湍急流过。

一步不慎，他底下的地面突然滑坡。波大叫一声，在下坠时伸出手去，徒劳地想找点什么稳住自己。他把柱子插进地里来慢下速度，结果那玩意儿啪地一声断成了两截。他四肢着地，试图撑住自己减缓下落，然而也是白费力气。伦在他头顶朝他喊着，但是石头滚落的声音让他听不清楚对方的话。

离崖边一米时有什么猛地朝后拉住了他。他喘着气，一动不动地让原力抓着他的肋骨。片刻之后伦抓着他的手肘，把他直直拖了上去。波蹒跚着稳住自己，上气不接下气，膝盖发颤。伦整个人覆在他上方，死死捏着波的胳膊，下颚紧咬。

“我没事，”波说，评估着自己的状况，“没受伤。你救人可真是‘千钧一发’，不是吗？”

“我慌了，”伦嘟囔着，飞快地松开他转身就走。

波气喘吁吁地轻笑起来，拍拍对方的肩。“我也是，宝贝儿。”

后来的路上伦跟得更紧了点：波不觉得这是他的错觉。

他们沿着溪流直到山丘平坦下去，水从那儿流进地下。温暖的白昼和寒冷的夜晚交替登场，让这里的雪变成非常厚实、冰冷的冻块，盖在一层坚硬的永久冻土之上。矮矮的地衣和蓝藓丛踩上去松软极了。他们在一览无余的地面择路前进，走得比之前高效许多。波希望能在两日内赶到空港。他的任务日程已经落后了：后援队伍会考虑汇合并察看他的情况，而他没法警告他们离开。

 

那天晚上扎营时他做好了心理准备。 

“不，”伦从包里掏出第二顶帐篷时他开了口。

伦直起身子，一脸嫌恶。“我以为我们已经达成了共识：我对出于怜悯的操毫无兴趣。我自己可以应付。”

“是，昨晚你应付得可真‘好’，”波不太理智地火大起来，“听着，我对出于怜悯操你……也没兴趣，但我是个alpha，我不能说没反应就没反应。你完全可以再绑上你那双该死的手，那你就不用碰我了，但你必须待在我的帐子里，我得睡觉。”

“好吧，”伦把手里的帐篷塞进包里，“不过管好你自己的手。”

“当然，”波简短地说，“除了我绑住你的那部分，对吧？”

“没错。”伦几乎吼着说道。

 

 这是个烂主意，波心想。伦的背尽可能地远离着他，而他们挤在一顶一人（或是 _没有_ 亲密行为障碍的两人）用的帐篷里。纳里的第三颗卫星让光芒渗进四壁，在伦苍白的皮肤上散着银辉。他捆着的双手紧紧握在身前，挡住了自己的脸。波叹了口气，转过身去。伦的发情期肯定马上就会平息——他希望它能及时结束好让他们按期赶到空港。和没服用抑制剂的omega同行真是太糟糕了，那会让他自己的状态变得一清二楚。在外环，alpha也不怎么受人待见。

至少在他边上，伦的症状会缓解很多。除了持续散发出醉人的气味，他制造的声音几不可闻。然而这对波也不是什么好事，他不止一次地克制着自伸手安抚对方的冲动。最终，他坐起身来。

“我不想干躺着听你发出噪音，”他说，“让我替你做点 _什么_ 。”

伦翻过身来仰视着他，标准的臣服姿态，波不得不在睡袋里捏住拳头才忍了下来。不过那表情里没有一点臣服的意味，伦蹙起眉头。“有没有人告诉过你，alpha那套过度保护的狗屎爱好毫无吸引力？”

“很多人。”波说着，伦的嘴巴抿成一条不快的细线。波想告诉他事实和听起来截然不同，但他不想为了安抚伦就贬低自己，“但这套‘alpha的狗屎爱好’让你活了下来，所以你也许该试着放松点。”

伦又背转过去，尴尬地耸耸肩。“想要什么就动手，随你便。”

波抓着他的肩，强迫他仰躺，用体重把对方压在地上。伦的眼睛睁大了，立刻抗拒着抬起手来，像是觉得波要——操，他在想什么？觉得波要伤害他？

“我 _想要_ 的是你别再扮成烈士，假装你不急着想要。”他拉下伦的双手，“我想让你允许我照顾你。这不是弱点，这是真实的你自己。”

伦张开嘴，可能是想说些什么苛刻的话，或者干脆加以否定，波突然对此毫不在意。他俯身，用几乎能留下淤青的力度吻住伦，直到对方不再抗拒地回吻过来，他的手缩回上方推着波的胸膛，做着毫无说服力的抗议。波咬着他下颚即将褪去的痕迹，把手滑进伦的上衣，用力抓着他的肋骨直到疼痛，同时在伦的锁骨上吮吸出一个新的痕迹。伦朝上拉着他的衣服，让彼此撞进又一个坦率、潮湿的吻里。他弓起身体贴着对方，在波的大腿用力滑进他双腿之间时呻吟出声。

“如果我让你操我，”他喘息着，“你能不能闭上嘴巴别提那堆‘我是谁’的屁话？”

波忍不住在他肩头笑了起来。“当然可以。除了夸你的屁股有多紧实，我什么也不会说，宝贝儿。”

他单手脱下伦的裤子，把对方翻转过去，引导对方四肢着地地趴跪着。伦低下头，本能地打开双腿。

“操，”波骂了句。他的拇指滑下伦背部的弧线，用双手分开对方的臀瓣。

“看看你自己。”他草草套弄了几下自己的阴茎，抵住伦的后穴。

“啊！”波突然快速而小心地抽插起来，伦一下子仰起了头。即使没有前戏他也已经敞开了，后穴紧紧夹着每一次向下的撞击。伦的上半身整个沉下去时波没有停止抽插，只是稳稳地持续操干着对方，那股湿滑黏腻的热度几乎令他发狂。伦把脸埋进臂弯，晃动臀部迎合着他。撞击节奏毫无规律，他的呼吸又短又急。

这次波毫无保留：高潮时他用力啃咬伦的后颈，臀部轻颤。缓缓退出后他用手指碰了碰流出伦后穴的精液。伦呜咽着朝后顶向他。“你还想要？”波问着，两根手指滑入伦的体内。伦轻易地吞下了它们。波的双眼时刻停留在伦紧张的背部线条上，和手指一道，他硬着的阴茎顶端再次操入伦大张的穴口，把对方撑得更开。

“我可以吞下更多，”伦咬牙说道。

“我赌你可以。”波用力握住伦受到冷落的阴茎，套弄着给对方施加双重刺激，直到伦尖声哭喊着射了出来。

伦倒下去，脸贴上睡袋。他翻身仰躺在一边。

“我可以解开你的手腕。”他说。

“是啊，”伦低语着，翻过来伸出手。波解开绳结，他抚摩着自己手腕的凸起处，目光低垂。“你已经该死地占有了我。”他的话里没什么热情。

“这不是个永久性的标记。”波看向伦，对方的反应叫他迟疑，这让他恨起了自己。他不习惯对索取感到犹豫不决。他伸过手去，把头发从伦潮湿的眉间轻轻拨开，“你觉得好些了吗？”

“我觉得——”伦冷哼了声，“挨了顿操。对我这类人来说是大概算是 _好些了_ 。”

他背对着波沉入睡眠，在他躯体的弧度中蜷缩起来。

 

 

 

 

第四章 完

 

 

注1：这个部分的原文是：“machines are the same no matter where you go. Temperamental, stubborn, and highly opinionated about their own value.”我觉得似乎是在影射开罗人XD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章里开罗人刚被睡完恼羞成怒的地方看得我简直要爆炸……  
> 有一句是他质问波的地方：“Did you think you could lie in wait, cripple my ship — hunt me down when I’m weak — !” 两个破折号之间的部分我尽力了，可惜还是传达不出原文那种神一般的傲娇力。  
> 然而波叫开罗人“宝贝儿”的地方我都一阵鸡皮疙瘩【。


	5. 港口小城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：作者说本章基本都是剧情【。

**第五章** **港口小城**

 

 

—

 

  他们又花了三天才赶到亚斯瓦迪*的港口。伦的发情状况已经消退，他比之前明显暴躁、紧张多了，但是日落之后，他依然会毫无怨言地屈服于波。每一次交合，波都会感到自己对这个omega的占有强了几分，他也知道这意味着什么：他们是可以共处的，也许还处得过分融洽了。等离开这颗该死的星球，这种半成形的联结会被打破，然后他俩都得忍受极其恶心的信息素撤回*。但他对自己的决定不怎么后悔，也不想事后再去想个没完。如果最后怎么都会走到这一步上，他一开始就不会选择第二条路。

  “你可以留在亚斯瓦迪，”进入城镇前的最后一晚，搭帐篷时他建议道，“找个人带你去开放空间。”

  某次巨大的冰川活动在这里雕凿出一块盆地，小镇就躺在盆地微微倾斜的弧度里，这样的地势很容易看清即将靠近盆地边缘的船只。波坐在一块坑坑洼洼的岩石上，拿着副双筒望远镜，在薄暮的余晖里仔细观察小镇。如果赫克斯将军的人埋伏在那里，他们不太可能把飞船停在公用地面上，但提前打探一下总归没错。

  纳里人的商业街巷和公共住房有着平滑的半球形拱顶，中间穿插着各色外来种族的居所和商业建筑，而越往镇子的外环，这种格局越是少见，被更多挨挨挤挤的松散楼房、肉畜牧场和赌场代替。船只停泊区从盆地的开口向外延伸，正对着他们的营地，通向海洋*。

  伦像只大鸟似的停在他身边，支着两条腿，手肘摆在膝头。他的身形颀长，颧骨分明的脸显得非常年轻，双眼在夜晚的寒气里闪着光亮。“然后在梦里等着赫克斯的人割开我的喉咙，是吗？”

  波耸了耸肩。“我以为你总有办法避免这类事情，不然他早把你干掉了。”

  “赫克斯将军不会蠢到在斯诺克眼皮底下动手，”伦说，“但我可以肯定，他会派最精锐的部队来要我的命。”

  “你觉得孤身一人容易遭到攻击。”波扫视天空，那儿只有几颗人造卫星和斑斑点点的星群，在赭色的落日上方闪耀着。今晚，纳里的三颗卫星都悬在半空。伦没有回答他。于是他恼火地咕哝着：“我懂了，你是斯诺克队伍里的指挥者，不能暴露自己的弱点啊什么的。好吧，反正我只需要你拖着你那部分备用零件就行。”

  “给一个，过分自以为是的傲慢战斗机飞行员，当驮东西的牲口，我可真是‘求之不得’。”伦抱怨着，却只让波咧嘴一笑。

  “是谁背上所有爆能枪零件，好让我们换到东西离开这全是石头的破地方？”

  伦噌地站了起来。“闭嘴，滚到帐篷里来。”

  “哈，你开始发号施令了，对吗？”波的腹部因为渴切而收紧，“好吧，算上我。”

 

  他们编的故事很直白——两人的飞船和船员在距这个星系几次跳跃的地方遇到了麻烦，他们的逃生舱又在辐射中毁掉了。波觉得在这么点大的星球上，装成当地人肯定毫无胜算。

  亚斯瓦迪本身几乎全部都处于封闭的室内。即使是清晨，巨型穹顶下的集市也熙熙攘攘。各种冲人的气味从大烧烤坑里飘散出来，提醒着波：他们吃了太久的速食罐头，真正的食物似乎是很遥远的事情了。他在拥挤的人潮里用手肘开着道，睁大眼睛找着合适的摊位。他们已经经过了好几家买卖零件的店铺，但他不喜欢那些店主的模样。这类全开放的集市里总有不少恶贾，时刻等着骗光别人手里所有的存货，尤其是在信用点和其他标准货币没什么价值的情况下。

  伦跟在他身后，像个板着脸的细瘦保镖，他的伤疤让他显得凶神恶煞。除了伦鹤立鸡群的身高，他俩倒是和人群的画风挺一致的，波对此很是欣慰，尽管他们的行囊表明他们是旅人，最容易沦为黑商的猎物。不止一次，他被迫推开急着塞给他非法货物的商贩，而即使眼神吓人，伦那边的情况也没比他好到哪儿去。

  “你得放松点儿，不然会引起别人的注意，”一片鼎沸的人声里，波对跟在边上的伦说，“或者会冒犯到别人。不管哪种我们都没法应付。”

  “我已经看到了三处地方，你可以用他们卖的零件轻松替代护罩发生器。”伦直接无视了他的评价，交叠手臂，“你为什么一直没停？”

  “我可是真是惊讶，你居然对修理飞船略知一二。”波挑起眉头，“但很明显，你对讨价还价就不那么懂行了。所有东西都是士兵帮你买的吧？”

  “多数商人都很乐意为第一秩序提供服务。光剑在这方面好使极了。”伦不客气地回击。

  “是啊没错。”波扫视着忙碌的走道。他们在一处岔口停了下来，一边是废旧金属回收，一边是手工皮质配饰店。后者门可罗雀，忙着安放货物的纳里人怀疑地上下打量杵在那里的两人。波指着路：“看到那卷管子了吗？我大概需要半标准米的这种塑料玩意儿，还有两米的波纹双层燃料管线。但那家伙不会同意我用这么点第一秩序的爆能枪内骨骼作交换的——瞧瞧那牌子？‘帝国信用不可用’。在这儿就等于是说，任何有从属印记的东西都不能拿来交换。另外，如果我对此大惊小怪，他很有可能会在暴风兵过来询问时记得我。”他耸耸肩，“所以，耐心点。我知道我在找些什么。”

  “没时间了。我已经看到了三个可能是第一秩序间谍的人。”伦生硬地说着。他的手在后腰附近停留，光剑就藏在那儿的外套下面，“斯诺克大人知道我在这儿：赫克斯很快也会知道。”

  波直起腰，下意识挡在了伦和潜在危险之间。“那你为什么不早说？”

  “间谍是无害的。看到士兵我会马上告诉你。”

  之后波一直犀利地盯着人群，但却看不到任何伦看到的迹象。伦紧挨着在他身后，话很少。波拿着自己的爆能枪，小腿一侧还配着把靴刀，他也很肯定在枪战中伦会是个强大的盟友，但他担心的是一旦动手，他俩可能不会站在同一立场并肩战斗。毕竟，他俩干嘛要合作？伦的发情期已经过了：虽然他闻着还是个omega，也可能对自己的弱点有着特别的关注，但波很清楚，他已经可以管好自己了。尤其是现在，敌人已经不可能打得他们措手不及。老实说，波基本上就是在等着伦背叛他了，而他完全不知道那个时刻到来时，自己到底该怎么办。

 

  这天晚些时候，波挑了几家还算合适的店铺。走街串巷的功夫，行囊也在逐渐减负。他用零碎金属换了些信誉不错的当地货币。这让交易变得简单不少。唯一的问题是，跟在身后的伦让小贩紧张，但伦又不肯待在看不到的地方。矛盾终于在后面爆发了。那会儿，波在一处原本是垃圾场的地方找到了力场发生器，于是打算绕到前面去向店主求购，结果，波无意中发现这个店主在她合法的机械铺子后头，经营着类似当地地下格斗之类的非法活动。

  那女人甚至不愿承认自己拥有那样一个发生器，波感到了沮丧，就在这时，仿佛感应到他的情绪，伦突然推开女人，冲向后院，他开门，站在冰冷的场地里，一个挖出来的拳台外侧各色赌客三两成群，这会儿纷纷扭头看他。片刻之后，拳台里的可怕叫喊和血腥场面再度把他们吸引了回去。

  那女人从柜台下头掏出把爆能枪，举起来对着他们。“敢告诉巡警，我就把你们炸成碎片。”

  “哇喔，”波举起双手，“我们可不是执法部门的朋友。我们对你的 _可敬_ 营生没有任何意见。”

  “是吗？你那朋友的外套下头可是‘相当友善’啊，懂我的意思吗？举起手来，伙计！”她用爆能枪瞄准了伦，对方丧气地缓缓抬起手来，“哈，我还是该直接把你俩炸成碎片，不是吗？看来把劳什子破烂太空垃圾放进后院，对生意没好处。*”

  伦赶在波能跟上前就动了起来。光剑在他手里一秒出鞘，他跳上前去。那女人大喊着朝他开枪，每一发都被他轻松闪过：他让下一发偏了方向，拿光剑抵住她的喉咙并一手捏上她的领子。愤怒写满了他的脸。“太空垃圾？”

  “伦！”波抓着他的肩膀，但为时已晚。安保机器人从角落中冲出来，弹到他们身边团团围住，“该死。快放开她！”

  “我要杀了你！”她尖叫着，猛地拉扯着摆脱了伦的抓握。伦狂暴地向四周扫了一圈，光剑依然蓄势待发。

  “等等！”波把他朝后拉，“他是个omega——别开枪！”

  那女人用纳里语朝机器人说了点什么，爆能枪的不祥蓄力声嗡地停了下来。“他他妈的怎么会是，”她说，“他是你的？你太beta了所以看不住他？”

  “我们——我们刚刚才配对，”波咬着牙。他可以 _感觉到_ 伦在边上气得毛发直竖，“他对威胁反应不良。”

  “该死的我们什么时候——”伦正要反驳，波转向他，叠在伦的手上捏住剑柄。从对方身上传来的震颤几乎可以迫使波放手，但要放任伦因为自尊拒绝服从omega天性，并因此让自己死在一堆安保机器人枪下，还要被埋在什么垃圾人渣的冰冻后院里，他死也不干。

  “跪下，”他说。

  “我不能——”

  他脸上的神情让波的胸膛抽紧了：那种惶惑，内心激烈交战，不知该听从臣服的渴望还是坚持互不信任的神情——他想扳着伦的下颚，逼他 _认清_ 他就该如此，让一个alpha强迫他屈膝下跪。他把手放在伦的颈窝处，那儿脆弱且暴露。

  “跪下。”

  伦慢慢弯下膝盖，光剑熄灭。

  “乖孩子。”波的手指沉入伦丰厚的深色头发。伦肩膀的肌肉紧张着，又戏剧性地随着波的抚摸瞬间放松下去。“瞧见了？只是个误会。”

  那女人一脸不快，但对机器人挥了挥手。它们悉悉索索地缩回阴影里，不过这次只要角度选得对，波就可以看到它们。它们藏得很好，可能加了些廉价伪装，对这类商人来说算是标配预警措施了。还有一个机器人留在他们身后，她下了个指令。它也滑行着退了下去。“你们得为此多出点血。”她说。

  “当然。”波在伦发间的手又捏得紧了些，像在表达一次不算严厉的责难。这次骚乱后她会榨干他手里的所有钱。伦发出一声几乎听不见的呜咽，波俯视着他。他的手捏紧了裤子僵硬的布料，然后又松开。他没有朝上看，但是波可以看到他下颌部的肌肉收紧了，眼神幽暗。即使没有发情，他对波的触碰也起了很大的反应。 _噢，没错_ ，波心想， _我们有大麻烦了_ 。

  他大概赔掉了一个发生器两倍的价钱。她是个精明的商人：出于刁难，她自然可以拒绝和他们交易，但情势显然对她有利——如果他是个刚配对的alpha，那在他的omega闹出这么大乱子之后，他不会认真地讨价还价。她没提光剑，波在想她是不是知道那是什么但故意没说。后来他也顾不上她许多了：跪在脚下的omega太让他分心。皮肤下泛起一阵痒意。刚付完钱，安保机器人滑出来送他们出去，波就把伦一把拉起来带出了门。

  在寒冷的室外伦似乎清醒了点，但波腹部的热意完全没有平息。几乎还没离开铺子，他就猛地把伦拉进一条小巷，把对方狠狠摔在墙上。

  波毫无征兆地吻住了伦，双手捧着对方的脸，手指向上滑入伦的头发。伦在他口中呻吟，急切地抓着他。他让两人紧紧相贴，从下体到胸膛的每一寸都浸在伦的体温里，笨重的衣服形同无物。

  “想操你，”他低声说着，探入伦的保暖外套，手掌流连在他的胸口，“让你湿漉漉地乞求我的结。”

  “光说不练。”伦喘息着。波拧了他的乳头，他惊喘一声。

  “跪着的时候，”波的热气呼进他的耳朵，“你想不想要？是不是每天都想着下跪？想要爬上我的阴茎？或者由 _我_ 来决定你是不是想要？我会好好招待你的，宝贝儿。”

  伦的脑袋朝后仰着，下身饥渴地推向波来寻求一点摩擦。“是、是的，我想。该死的 _每一秒_ 我都在想。”

  他的嗓音粗粝而兴奋。波圈住他的后颈，让前额贴上伦的锁骨。

  过了会儿，他拉开了距离。“你干什——？”伦朝他伸手，但他抓住了伦的手腕。

  “这后头有个旅馆。”他挥了挥手里的货币，“我还留着几个 _亚迪_ *。”

  “说真的？你要在 **旅馆** 里操我？”

  “那儿有自来水，比帐篷里好多了，”波露齿一笑，“你难道不想用点活水洗个澡吗？只限今晚，然后我们就回去。”

 

  两具一丝不挂、温热潮湿的躯体跌进窄小的床，波用自己的身体锁住伦的。他紧紧地抱着伦，一手肆意地摸着他的背，另一手埋入他的发间。伦打开自己的姿态仿佛波就应当嵌在他体内。他的的双腿环着波的后背，紧紧抓着床头的栏杆好向下磨蹭波的阴茎。交媾中他的呻吟变得愈发疯狂。然后波抽出性器，坐起来，把伦的臀部按在身前，以便更深入地操干他，伦一动不动地凝视着两人间的空隙，那里清楚地展示出波撞进他体内的样子。

  “就是这样，”他喘息着，“给我你的结——”

  波呻吟着在他体内射了出来，短而狠的抽插把结推入伦的内部。伦用双手握住自己的阴茎，气喘吁吁地套弄自己，直到后穴内壁开始收缩、颤抖，他的头朝后陷入枕头，精液在指间迸发。

  事后，波紧靠着伦，无视两人身上的各种混乱。他的体内生出一种温暖，叫他屈服得过分轻易了；还有一种冲动——他想用自己的身躯困住伦的肢体，牢牢地、满足地禁锢住对方。伦在他身下扭动着，叹息着，半心半意地把自己推回他的结上，像是考虑着索求更多*。

 

   “醒醒，”伦捏着嗓子，蜷伏着挪向他。波突然起身，两颗脑袋差点撞在一块儿。

   “搞什么鬼？”

   “嘘！”伦单手捂住他的嘴。波朝房内扫了一眼。明明是夜里，有道光却在门外亮着。脚步声，以及某种遥远、熟悉的咔哒声——来自暴风兵的音频过滤器——齐齐从走廊远端传来。波匆匆起身套上裤子，摸索着纽扣，心跳得像擂鼓。伦从另一头翻身下床，同样穿起衣服，只是不像波那么慌里慌张。

   “去后头。”波装好旅行工具和衣物，听着声音越靠越近：其中一个是旅馆老板和士兵的争吵，“他最好能拖住他们。我可付了他一大笔钱。”

   外头传来一声叫喊，随后是一阵扭打，有个士兵莫名其妙地吼了句什么，老板随即突兀地不作声了。“等我们拿到该死的房号，你再动手也不迟，”有人这么说着。波缩了缩。

   “去通风管道，”他改了主意。

   伦抓着他的行囊，光剑塞进腰间。“也许你该给他点保护措施。”

   “我很肯定他没事。”波辩解着，还是有些愧疚，那可怜的家伙听着像是在脑壳上挨了一爆能枪枪托，或者更糟。

   通风管道紧闭着，堆积着经年累月的污迹和灰尘，波费了好一番力气才把它打开：他撬松那玩意儿的外框架，士兵已在外头推倒了半数房间的门。伴着几句模糊的牢骚抱怨，门底下那道光被覆着盔甲的腿脚遮了起来。

   “趁现在，”波把爆能枪举到肩头。他从一直踩着的椅子上下来，蹲跪在床后，正对着门。“到上面去！” 他在伦犹豫的时候大声说着，“我就在你身后。”

   “好吧。”伦短暂地点点头，拖着行囊爬进通风管，在波的头顶发出一阵咔咔声。随后，他的身影消失了。

   波等待着。暴风兵们拿了什么东西，把门撞得乱颤个不停。

   滑动门可不是朝里推的——基本原理大错特错。但暴风兵们都是“坚持不懈”的代名词，没过多久就破开了门。他们很快制造出一次可通过一人的入口。打头阵的士兵把枪头捅进房里，快速扫了遍四周：波藏在他的视线之外。

   “没人。”那士兵说，“下一间。”

   波的爆能枪开了火。

   他射出漂亮的两发，都没致命，对方这才发现情况开始回击。一个士兵潜入房间，波团身滚离床铺，跳出来直面对方，趁对方反应过来前拿枪狠狠砸了下去。这举动粗鲁但十分高效，那士兵像截木头似的倒了下去。但在赶得及撤回掩体前，一阵灼热的疼痛刺穿了他的右肩。他踉跄了一下，爆能枪险些脱手。他咬牙蹲下，用左手稳住肩膀继续瞄准。如果这将成为他的最后时刻，他想，在枪战中死去倒是个不错的选择。

   紧接着，光剑熟悉的爆裂声响了起来，一阵无由的释然涌上心头。暴风兵已经把门完全破开，呈分散装涌入房间，一共五人。伦的光剑在快速移动中只留下一片模糊的影子：他的目光注视着其他东西。伦逐个放倒士兵，轻松得仿佛他们纹丝未动。接着他走向波，发现他站不起来了。也许自己得再坐上一会儿，波想。那记枪击把他伤得不轻。

   “你受伤了。”伦站在他身前，深色眸子里映出红色剑身恶魔般的光芒。

   “小意思，”波费劲地说着，忍痛逼自己起身。震惊之下他感到头重脚轻，“我没事。”

   “我们得快点离开。会有更多人过来。”他歪向一侧，伦撑住了他。

   “本以为能拖住他们，”波咬着牙。爆能枪的枪伤不会导致失血死亡，但它近距离射穿了皮肉——他不愿低头去看，生怕比自己想得更严重。

   伦抓着他的手，把它从伤口上拿开。那场景让他嘶嘶抽气。“你能上到通风口里吗？”

   “如果必须的话。”

   伦比波几乎高上一个头，踩上椅子后伦把他推了上去。肌肉撕裂处的拉扯几乎让人疼昏过去，他只能躺在狭窄的空间内喘个不停，伦则毫不费力地爬了上来。这儿的宽度够塞两个并排的人。伦把他背在肩上，拨开眼睑察看他的瞳孔。

   “检查下脉搏，”他拿手背贴着波的太阳穴，感受对方皮肤的温度。波并着两指靠在颈动脉上，试着数数。然而他总是数着数着就忘了数字，开始不自觉地闭上眼睛，思绪涣散开去。

   “我背包里有个医疗包，”他努力集中精神，“应该有套烧伤应急用品。你能不能——？”

   伦从底下拉开背包。“哪一个？”

   “蓝色的，”他喘着气。这不是他第一次被爆能枪击中了，但飞行员的伤通常是冲击性的——各类骨折，或者颠簸造成的内部挫伤和错位——后期它们很有可能比爆能枪枪伤更危险，但绝对不像无数神经同时被烧烂这么疼。“撕开敷布，再包裹定位。可以防止伤口扩张。”

   “这儿。”伦塞给他一小管止痛针剂。他脸色苍白，手指拂过的地方头发散乱，“先吃这个。”

   敷布被撕开的声音在通风口里回荡，波缩了一下。他单手滑进裤腰，把针剂戳进大腿，几乎感受不到针头插入的动作。刚做完这些伦就把他推成仰卧，开始切割波的一部分上衣。他在伤口上牢牢按着敷布，双手不稳地包扎起来。凉意触及皮肤让波发出一声低沉的喉音，最初的疼痛使人晕眩。但药物起效很快，伦给包扎收尾打结时他的呼吸已经再度恢复平稳。伦小心地把波的外套套在他肩头，他的下颌收紧了。

   肾上腺素和止痛药同时迅疾地在体内作用，波一阵天旋地转，抛开先前的震惊，转而思考起了几件迫在眉睫的事情。伦捆好背包时他飞快地坐了起来。“得走了，”他说，“其他士兵很快就会意识到发生了什么。后头那片有几架飞行器——我们挑上一架，撤回山上。”

   “我来殿后。”伦说。

   波用包的带子缠上那条好手，这样就可以边爬边拖着包了。通道带他们来到锅炉间和厨房的连接处，后面有扇通向小巷的门。伦爬过波身边，悄无声息地先一步跳进房间。波把包扔给对方，笨拙地自己爬了出来。厨房又黑又空，有着一堆乱糟糟的锅，一次性真空包装和进口的配给口粮。一截比波身高还要长的鲸鱼肉高高挂在腕口粗的挂钩上，边上是辐射加热器。这块加工过的肉类正朝下方的地毯滴着蓝汁。咸乎乎的腐臭味道让人难以忍受。

   波撞开门，伦贴着墙留意着两人身后的房间，单手捏着未启动的光剑。“是暴风兵，”波说，“三个在小道上，两个一直盯着十点钟方向。院子里亮着应急灯：他们可以准确无误地朝我们开枪。”

   “这儿看不到换班的士兵，”伦说，“肯定都在前头。”

   “好极了。我们得寄希望于他们没有看向这边，或者把他们全部干掉。”爆能枪在他的包里，但他的左手使不了枪。他得依靠伦了。“逃跑的时候能掩护我吗？”

   “当然。”伦亮出光剑，红光爆裂开来，“我先上，给他们点颜色瞧瞧。”

   “我觉得他们已经领教过了，”波小声说着，但他还是站在门边，让伦血洗这帮蒙在鼓里的暴风兵们。

 

    那些飞行器过时而缺乏维护，不过幸运的是，引擎的基本使用方法在哪儿都差不多。花了不到两分钟他就发动了其中一个。但还是拖得太久了些，他能感觉到止痛药的作用在逐渐消失。这些药肯定是过期了——第一次反抗军任务至今他都没有打开过急救包——但他还是希望药效可以尽可能地持久些。

   打开飞行器顶部时，一阵尖锐的疼痛穿过他的肩头。他呻吟着翻过身去，咬紧牙关。

   伦绕到驾驶室一侧，把两人的背包扔进后方。他跳进驾驶座，波瞪着他。

   “我可以飞，”伦脸红了，“这是我血里带来的东西。”

   “好吧，挺好，”波惊讶地说着，艰难地爬进客座。他当然不喜欢这样，但他们没时间争了。不在驾驶室让他觉得很不习惯：这是对天性的私自让步——他总是需要时刻掌握控制权。飞行这码子事当然得是他说了算，平时给奥加纳将军这样的beta让位已经是他最大限度的忍耐了——波听说有些alpha为了在beta中间正常生活，几乎活生生撕裂了自己。他一直怀疑过去的维德领主就是这么一个可怜角色，“朝西北方向二十度飞。我们要在黎明前抵达山上。”

   伦定好罗盘，让飞行器的头冲着天，噗噗作响的旧引擎发出轰鸣。两人嗖地驶离车库，在一团尾气中飞向夜空。

   升到半空时机器开始发出令人不快的吱嘎怪叫，但伦稳稳地拉升到更高处，直到他们和低矮的圆形屋顶齐平，这个位置针对步行的敌人来说非常占优。他们曲曲折折地穿过亚斯瓦迪，朝城外空空的赛道飞去。就在波以为他们可以就此逃离时，钛战机的尖啸蓦地刺破舱盖而来。

   伦打开雷达。“正从八点钟方向过来。”

   “这破玩意儿可以更快些。”波猛地拉开中座隔层，拨弄着里头的管线，“赫克斯一定召来了增援部队。听着，等我下指令，然后打开节流阀。”

   大概自帝国陷落前，这飞行器就没全力以赴地运行过。它的内部塞满了油污和黏糊糊的防冻剂。波的手指僵硬，在狭小的隔间里几乎没法移动。“随时待命，”伦大吼着，在钛战机包抄上来时朝右一个急转弯。

   波掏出靴刀，野蛮地割断了几束电线，让末端互相接触，一片火花四溅，“就现在！”

   小小的飞行器发出可怕尖叫，在战斗机朝他们开火的瞬间猛烈朝前跃进。密集的绿色光弧中，伦从容不迫地腾挪躲闪着，波只能努力抓上点什么来稳住自己。

   “你说你能飞，还真不是开玩笑！”又一道光弧嗖地擦身而过，和左方的稳定器仅一手之隔，他为此惊呼出声。伦看向他，咧嘴笑得得意。肾上腺素，加上目睹另一位飞行鬼才，两件事叠在一块儿，让波的心砰砰直跳。某种滚烫而明亮的感觉从他的腹部涌升上来：“ _想在驾驶室就地操你_ ”，并逐渐朝着更危险的方向发酵，这是他从未体验过的感觉：一种全然的完整感。他紧紧抓着客座的把手，视线从伦身上飞快移开。

   尽管伦可以依靠原力感知躲避敌人的炮火，但即使接受了改造，这架飞行器依然敌不过钛战机。此时两架伪装的X翼突然斜刺里杀出——就是波此前遭遇的两架——牢牢从后方钳住他们。钛战机狡猾地做了个翻滚动作，试图从前方封锁去路。

   “对着空隙！”波扯开背包，掏出爆能枪。他打开舱盖，由于飞行速度过快，那部件随一声巨响被瞬间掀飞，朝冻原坠了下去。波用完好的一侧肩膀提起枪支，枪伤抽痛着发出抗议，他收紧下颚忍耐着。伦把飞行器的前端指向钛战机和T-50的间隙，按下节流阀。

   “我们到不了那儿了，”伦在引擎的轰鸣声中朝后头大声喊着。

   “该死，不可能到不了。”波知道瞄准哪儿战机就会失灵：他朝前方战机的尾部开了两枪，同时伦驾驶着飞行器挤进愈发狭小的空隙，T-50抖动起来，冒出一阵浓烟。她落后了，于是两人开始朝剩下的两架战机射击。波发出一声得胜的欢呼，余下的追兵有些吃力地继续追击这艘体积虽小，但机动性更佳的飞行器。

   突然他们翻滚起来，两人一齐颠出了座位。仪表盘开始发出警告，伦咒骂着，愤怒地拍着驾驶杆仿佛把命都赌在了那玩意儿上。“是磁力引擎。我们被击中了。”

   “关了它，用前引擎！”波凑上前去想介入驾驶，但伦用力推开了他的手。

   “没有前引擎！这玩意儿是在前引擎问世前造的！”他打开紧急助推器，但引擎只是咳嗽了两声，吱吱嘎嘎地歇了菜。X翼围了上来，遮在他们头顶，小小的飞行器最后垂死挣扎似的抖动了一下，终于彻底熄火，两人朝着冰冻的地面一串碰撞翻滚。

   飞行器朝冻原坠落下去，山峦和天空交替在眼前闪现，波死死攥着客座把手。等一切终于停息下来时伦抓着他的胳膊，把他从残骸里拖出来。

   波喘着气，头晕目眩，闭上眼睛。他听到了暴风兵们有节奏的行进声。

   “赫克斯，”伦低声说着，撒手丢下了他。

 

 

第五章 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：亚斯瓦迪（Yasvadi），作者虚构地名。  
> 注2：信息素撤回（pheromone withdrawal）：没有官方解释，不过我想在作者的ABO设定里A占有O是一个过程，不是A标记了O就永久盖戳了。  
> 注3：“port”这个词可以指海港可以指空港，“ship”这个词可以是海船也可以是飞船，按文的设定来说他们都是开飞机飞船的，port应该是空港，但是这里作者又说停泊区通向海（sea），不知作何解。  
> 注4：这里的原话是“Bad for business, looking like I let any old piece of space trash into my yard.”后半句的“太空垃圾放进后院”一语双关。  
> 注5：亚迪（yadi），虚构的当地货币。  
> 注6：这句的原话是“like he’s thinking about going again”，可以做两种解：再来一轮/再次离开。我选了前一种。
> 
>  


	6. 束手就擒

 

  
**第六章** **束手就擒**

—

 

 

    波醒来时发现自己在舰桥上。这条飞船更加庞大，他并不认识，但它的涂装上印着第一秩序驱逐舰的标志：它有着井然有序的的高预算设计，艺术品级别的工艺，满载着暴风兵。波一睁眼士兵就扔下了他。他晃晃悠悠地站起来，手被捆在身后。伦在他右侧，不肯看他，只是盯着立在飞船主控室的那个人。对方直起身子转了过来，捋了缕并不存在的散发。赫克斯将军满眼欣喜。

    “最高领袖斯诺克会对你浪费资源的行为感到不悦，”伦在身后绞紧了手指。他站在那里，没有束缚，但波看到至少有五名士兵拿着武器对准了他，“用这么多火力杀他的学徒，最后还没得手。真是可悲。”

    “事实上，”赫克斯大步朝前，“斯诺克大人最感兴趣的，是我提供的消息：你竟然和这个……太空垃圾互相勾结。他们怎么称呼他来着？”

    他凑上来捏住波的下颚，锐利的眼神上下打量。波知道自己看上去凄惨极了：浑身污迹斑斑，衣衫褴褛，一侧脸颊因为坠机打上了淤青，还带着一处规模可观的爆能枪枪伤。“啊，对了， _反抗军的王牌机师_ 。斯诺克大人对此很感兴趣，要我把你们两人 _一起_ 带给他。我不知道他对你的新朋友打了什么主意。”

    “你错得离谱。”伦的表情木然而冰冷。

    “他似乎很关心你的精神状态。换成是我，我会把我的宠物omega拴得更紧些。”赫克斯嘲笑着他。

    波不自觉地发出了低沉的喉音。脱离理智的嫉妒散出苦味，在他嘴里蔓延。直到两名抓着他的士兵加大了力度，他才发现自己正不由自主地朝赫克斯那边挣动，还本能地龇起了牙。伦的身影绷紧了。

    “你太狂妄，让他听见你会立刻受到制裁。”伦怒不可遏地颤抖着。

    “又或者，他会采纳我的建议，因为你无法否认背叛的事实，”赫克斯弓起一侧细长的金色眉毛，“即使是这些闻不到气味的傻瓜，也都看得出你已经和这个飞行员交配过了，不知自控的野兽。来些更严厉的手段才能让你放规矩点。”

    这番话突然让波反应过来：赫克斯是个gamma——可以散发alpha或omega的气味，却被排斥在两者的关系之外。这种人极其稀少，算是基因造成的古怪的偶然现象。他不知道斯诺克把赫克斯将军安插在伦身边，是不是为了监视伦的一举一动——来保证伦的属性无人知晓。他也不知道伦对此是否心里有数。

    伦眯起眼睛。“这人对我不值一提。”

    “不值一提？”赫克斯说道，“那么，告诉我，你是否愿意用这个飞行员的任务目标换取自己的自由？”

    伦伸出手，装着整个纳里绝地圣殿资料的六边形磁盘就躺在掌中。波的心沉了下去。那东西本该待在他靴子底部，那儿有个配着指纹锁的空隙，一周前他把它藏在了那儿。

    伦毫不犹豫地把东西交给了赫克斯。“撤掉你的人。”

    赫克斯挥了挥手，士兵们放下武器。他转回身面向主控，明确地表达了解散的意思。“你可以离开了。”

    “快走。”波左边的士兵猛地朝前推了他一把。他们抓着他的手脚，把他抬下舰桥，横遭背叛的恶心感让他一阵阵头晕目眩。

 

 

     总的来说，禁闭也不算太糟，波盯着天花板思考着。他住过比这差很多的地方。这儿其实挺舒服的——有条也许可以拿来打盹的长凳，一个垃圾桶，干净的白墙，还有口粮。他估计自己在里面待了两标准日左右，基本可以肯定自己不会被活活饿死，尽管他已经无聊得快要发疯。他甚至还被带去了医疗舱，不然感染早就要了他的命，等不到斯诺克更残忍的折磨了。伤口现在不怎么疼，但也不让人舒服。痛感还在持续，但波对此反而有些感激。伤口造成的分心让他不去想那段拉扯着的半成型联结，他的腹部一直难受地扭着，情况只会越来越糟。

    第三个睡眠循环里波醒了过来，有什么东西打搅了他。门无声滑开时他正从窄窄的长凳上翻过身来。伦一语不发地走了进来，又穿回了长袍头盔。门在身后合上。他朝这儿走来时波坐起身子，盯着他。

    飞行员拿手理着头发，几乎以为自己出现了幻觉。

    “你来这儿干吗？”终于确定伦不会开口解释后他问道。

    “赫克斯会后悔的，”伦无视了他的问题。即使透过头盔，他的声音也恶毒无比。伦用步子丈量着狭小的牢房，“他现在觉得让我活着对他更有利，以为我会对自己的失败感到耻辱。但他低估了我。”

    波塌下肩膀，靠着椅子挨着的墙头。他现在完全没有关注伦的心情。

    “如果他是个alpha，你也会做一样的事。你该庆幸你没死。”

    “比起 _那副样子_ 被他扔在那儿，我宁愿选择被他杀死。”伦咬牙切齿地转向他，“谁想被他的愚蠢空想左右，受那种无用的半吊子联结的束缚？”

    波苦笑一声，努力忽视着腹部纠结扭曲的感觉。 _无用_ 。“你们俩简直是天造地设的一双。”

    “告诉我，alpha的本性让你落到现在这个下场，你难道不觉得后悔？”伦质问着。

    “随你信不信，我就是我，因为我乐于接受自己。”波摊开手，“又不是人人都是那种两面三刀、忘恩负义、渴求力量的——”

    “够了！”伦打断了他。

    波垂下了手，叹了口气。“为什么来这儿？”

    伦又转了回去，在房内不停踱步，靴子吱吱嘎嘎地碾着地面。“我试着远离，”他说，“但是那个联结——我不能——”

    他不吭声了。

    “你在开玩笑，”波低吼着坐了起来。

    “你以为我想来这儿？”伦的袍子在身边夸张地摆动着。他话里的苦涩也反映在波喉头难受的滋味里，“可以的话，我绝对会选择无视。”

    “做出这些事之后，你居然连他妈的死远点都做不到？那会儿的每一分每一秒，你都在该死地盘算怎么背叛我。”

    “你明知我们不是盟友。”伦指出，“我知道这是个抽象概念：是啊，没错，一旦进入开放空间，我的敌人‘大概’会在我背后冷不丁来上一刀！”波拿一只手摩挲着自己的脸。他当然明白这点。毋庸置疑，他们属于战场上的敌对双方。然而伦是个接受度如此良好的omega，这让他很难说服自己——尤其是在波已经拿定主意，愿意穷尽一生等待这份联结的前提下。

    伦摘掉头盔，满脸怒容。“你当时就知道我是什么人，现在我只是难以自控，我需要——”

    波跳起来一把把对方推在墙上，怒火万丈。他捏着伦的颌骨下方，伦惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。波亮出的牙让他本能地贴上墙壁。“难以自控？是啊，我想我们已经达成了共识。你哀求我上你，因为你难以自控。你哭哭啼啼扭着腰被操，因为你难以自控。然后等时机成熟，你就可以毫无干系地甩手走人，是吗？毕竟一切都怪信息素。”

    他更加用力地捏住下颚，伦用双手抓着他的手腕，分开嘴唇仿佛挣扎着想要呼吸。但他知道伦可以轻而易举地推开他，再予以还击——他愤怒到了极点，根本不在意自己会不会伤害到伦。“别担心，”他阴沉地说着，身体靠近。伦的发情期早已过去，但他闻起来同样美妙、浓郁而醇厚。那气味直击波的后脑，“我会让你'假装自己不想要'得很轻松。”

他移过去贴住伦，把对方钉在墙上，手粗暴地探入伦的裤子。他用一根指头摩擦着穴口，那儿早已又湿又滑，伦倒吸一口气。“你可真他妈饥渴，”他在伦的颈边低吼着，“给你什么都会乖乖接受，不是吗?”

他根本没等伦的回答，只是勾起手指，滑入指尖，向上挑弄着打开伦的身体。伦分启双唇，双眸变得幽深。波的阴茎胀大并抽动起来。他用力扯开伦的腰带，粗手粗脚地把伦朝下推。伦毫无怨言地改为跪姿，偏着头轻蹭波腹股沟的弧度。他细长的睫毛闪动着垂下，波攥着他的头发，引导他吞下自己的阴茎。

如果之前还没反应，现在波无疑是起了兴致。伦跪在他身前，黑袍散在地上，嘴唇被阴茎撑开。伦急切而粗心地动作着，试图吞咽得更快些，口腔散发的湿滑热意让波捏紧了发间的拳头。他的拇指抚过伦的嘴角，又来到自己的阴茎下方，伦的下唇因为柱体的摩擦而肿胀着，被唾液和前液打湿，承受着手指的玩弄。他几乎是轻柔地拉扯着那瓣丰厚柔软的唇，随后长驱直入，顶弄至口腔最深处。伦朝后退缩着，喘息不已。一只手摸进自己的裤头。

“不许碰你自己，”凶狠的命令让他呜咽着抽了手。波单手握住开始变大的结，用阴茎喂饱他，再度牢牢按住他直到对方几近窒息。伦努力吞咽着入侵的性器，面颊鼓起，双眼闪着泪水的反光。波箍着他的下巴，残忍地操着他的嘴，直到舌面的滑动和咽喉对阴茎顶端的包裹让快感接近过载。他拔出性器，伦呛咳着，用手套的背面擦着嘴巴，唾液在黑色皮革留下道道湿痕。

“起来，对着墙。”波完全没打算脱掉他剩下的衣服，也没脱掉伦的外袍下的其他东西。他就这么靠着墙动作起来，用手指打开对方，直到伦的后穴泛出浅红，大大张开。伦埋在他的臂弯中乞求着，像是出于羞愧而藏起了自己的脸——事实也可能真是如此。这让波更加愤怒。他的齿列陷入伦平滑苍白的肩胛，就在一片细碎的斑点之上。他恨自己每天重复这一举动的渴望，用力咬合到留下淤青。作为回应，伦把自己推向他，贪婪地紧紧咬住他的手指。

他拢住伦的囊袋，又推入两根手指按揉腺体，同时单手套弄起勃起的性器。伴着一声模糊的啜泣，伦射了出来。波将自己埋进伦的后穴，在他肩头喘息，颤抖不已。

 

又是三天令人麻木的无所事事之后，伦回来了。

波坐在长凳上，伦的出现让他内心半是惊讶，半是残余的愤怒。“这是变成夫妻探监了还是怎么的？”他不客气地抛出一句。

“什么？”伦在头盔下不悦地说着，“不。站起来。”他迅速铐上了波，把他推向牢房的门。

他困惑地走着。伦押着波走过厅堂，在一扇门前停了下来。他在边上的控制面板输了一串密码，门伴着轻轻的压力释放声朝一旁滑开。另一边是个机库，空无一人。波扭头看向他。什么都不对劲，这完全脱离了自己的预期。

“远的那头有架T-50，载有一标准周的供给，还配着改装过的超光速推进装置。它至少能带你进入下一象限。”伦站在走廊上，仅剩一个静止的黑暗剪影。

“你这是要放我走。”波不确定地说着。他突然觉得自己仿佛失了根基，即将随波逐流。

“给。”伦拿出了什么东西。是那个磁盘，一侧正闪着低微的光。他递了出去，波的手心沉甸甸的。他握住它，抬头看向伦。

“他们会知道你是放了我，”他说。

“我会制造你逃脱的场面。”伦毫无波澜地说着，“你牢房门锁的电力会中断。于是你得以轻松撬开了它。你是个足智多谋的人。赫克斯会买账的。”

“你明明知道这些都是屁话。”波交叠手臂，“和我一起走。”

“为什么？”伦说，“你的世界没有我存在的意义。”

“你是个omega，有专门保护你的条例。”波解释着，仿佛被一只大手攥住了心。他已经知道了对方的答案，料到了自己的劝说毫无作用。

“保护的前提是我屈膝为奴，”伦倨傲地说着，“向你下跪，放弃自己所有的意志。”

“我绝不会逼你下跪，”波紧紧抓着对方的手臂。就这么抓着伦 _逼_ 他一起远走高飞的愿望和他的话自相矛盾起来，“你会面对审判，没错。但也许还有宽恕。”

“我并不寻求宽恕。”

“看着我的眼睛，再说一遍。”波说。

伦垂下头，摘去头盔，用双手捧着它。“我不会跟你走。”他的声音变得更轻柔，更年轻，但他的双眉画出了两道坚决的斜度。波走上前，肋骨那儿仿佛被一把大钳夹住。满怀着错误的信仰，伦看起来是那么坚决。

“保重，”他终于挤出一句。这是他所能说出的最接近“ _我在意你_ ”的话了。他放开手臂，把伦拉进一个汹涌肆意的吻里。

然后他转身离开，伦在他身后一脸震惊，怅然若失。他爬进X翼，穿好飞行盔甲，发动引擎。他决绝地飞离这里，没有回头。

 

 

END

 

 

 


	7. 尾声

**第七章** **尾声**

—

 

波照常起居，按奥加纳将军的要求参加会议，但一切都只是机械的重复。食物味同嚼蜡，即使在将军组织的会议上发言或是参加任务，他总是无法忽视那一小股不满足感。这逼着他把大把时间花在飞行中，对他的纵队下达各种毫无必要的精确指令，或者对BB8喃喃抱怨他无法尽到社会责任。那小家伙对他的表现很是困惑，这让他感觉很糟。他手下的飞行员纷纷表示理解，但即使是他们中同情心最盛的家伙，也难以忍受他的闷闷不乐——他对此也感觉很糟。放任自己沉湎妻子完全不符合他的天性，他对此沮丧得无以复加。可是即便如此，他也无法逃离汹涌的负面情绪。

夜里他总是做梦：梦见大量不属于他的记忆碎片，不认识的面孔，还有清醒时从未遇过的麻烦。他觉得它们都属于伦。在那些梦中，他胸中的空虚会变得无穷无尽。他会以近乎沉迷的激烈情绪想念某人——尽管他迷恋的人认为人际关系总是大起大落、令人失望。然后他会醒来，不止一次地发现枕头上潮乎乎的，无法解释。

“这会过去的，”某天，在给一架X翼检修故障时，他对BB8这么说着。那飞机的起落架给飞行员带来了不少麻烦。BB8在机器人舱位里叽里呱啦地回复无意义的内容，语气明显带着怀疑。然而他也没法认定小机器人就是错的。

回到迪阔已经两标准月。他的肩伤好得差不多了，仅留下手掌大小的网状伤痕，和一层淡粉色的新生皮肤，只有动作幅度还受到限制。他现在参加的都是小规模任务，无休止地记录着自己根本不需要的维护时数——尽管将军在反抗军基地安排的人手总是不足，他们还是有着专门的机械师团队和勤劳的机器人的。但他选择这么做，只是因为他觉得自己 _应当_ 回归常，他也不再肯定这份影响真的会就这么烟消云散了。束手无策，苦等一切过去的做法对他的生活毫无帮助。

 

 一天晚上，他毫不意外地梦见自己穿越到半个银河系之外，醒来时他的心里有了新的——也许是执迷不悟的——目标。他知道把伦带回来绝非易事，但他不去理会这些阻碍。对困扰自己的深切痛苦 _做些什么_ 的渴望已然为他卸下了不少负担。

 

次日一早他直接找上了将军。

“我打算援引第一共和omega法，”他开门见山。莱娅从桌面的供给请购单上抬起头看他。

“你打算——什么？”她挥手把那些单据从屏幕前扫开，专注地面对他。她疑惑地抬起眉毛。

“另外，我想请你准我休假，”他继续说着，“为期两周。”

她皱起了眉。“根据你现在的状况， _这_ 请求也不算意外，但我们现在离不开你。所以我很抱歉，波。”

“从我回来到现在，你派给我的都是些无关紧要的任务。”他不为所动，“眼下我们没有关键的战役要打——你完全可以放我两周自由。除非你把我关起来，不然我一定会走。”

她举起双手。“好吧，我可不打算铐住你。让我们谈谈，请坐。”

他弯腰坐下，旧椅子吱嘎作响。

“是因为纳里？”她问。

“我不打算在任务后提交的简报上提及任何发生在纳里的事，你知道我申请过。”他说着，她点了点头，“当时我还没做好提交记录的准备。但现在我准备好了。事实是，我在那儿遇到了一个omega，随后事情的发展变得很糟。”

“我想也是，”她说。

“现在我有机会弥补一切，”波说着，“我想把握住这个机会。”

莱娅在身前习惯性地交叠双臂。“我知道你一直很重视寻找另一半并与其培养联系，但我确信你和其他人一样，知道不能总是抛弃正常生活来迁就感情需求。”

他摇摇头。“我明白，我当然明白。但这是我的选择。”

莱娅是最清楚爱一个人并失去他的滋味的——她经历了一次又一次。但要向她解释信息素催生的联结还是不太容易。那种持续的、几乎反映到肉体上的疼痛不断追随着他，而他深知：这就是他 _注定的另一半_ 。“我总是希望在我找到我的omega时，你是支持我的。”他说。

“但对方需要你援引第一法，这是我没想到的。”她回应道，“我知道我没法劝你改变心意——你可以和往常一样，按你的原则行事。但我希望自己可以帮你做出正确的决定。”

“在这种情况下，没有所谓的 _正确_ 决定。”他坦言，“我唯一能肯定的是，那就是我命里注定的人。”

“那么，告诉我，你为什么情愿拿你的名誉，你的职业生涯，还有我们的事业，来冒险换取只对你有益的东西？”她尖锐地支出。

波苦着脸：“说得好。”

“和我们中的任何人一样，你值得获取幸福——别误会我——但老实说，过去几个月你一直过得非常艰难。除了疼痛，那个omega似乎什么也没带给你。”

“我知道看上去的确如此。”他叹了口气，用一只手揉着脸。尽管他很坚定，但内心的某个角落，他依然怀着畏惧：他怕自己做出这个决定只是因为急于填补空虚，他在担心不这么做自己永远无法获得圆满，并将从此背负这份未完成的联结直到生命终结。“我保证，之后一切都会安然无恙。如果你愿意帮我，我会尽我所能，不让你白费功夫。”

她严肃地看着他。“我知道你会的。”

他在椅子里倾身向前。“不过，我还是得告诉你原因，”他说，“我不爱他——我几乎不了解他。但我觉得他依然有可能成为一个善良的人。即便他是个彻头彻尾的麻烦，这份联结也时刻伤害着他。他和我一样值得获取幸福。”他深呼吸了一次，摆出手里最后的筹码，“顺便一提，他是你儿子。”

 

最终他得到了认可，但对方并没有显露出太多激动的情绪。莱娅同意给他时间，帮助他完成自己的愿望。她对他的坦诚感到震惊，但没有他想象得那么感动，也不肯在物资和同情心上做出更大的让步。这也不难理解，毕竟她只是对这份乐观持保留态度。波可以接触凯洛·伦而她不能的事实无疑让她感到心痛。

他只把自己的行踪，甚至自己要走的消息告诉了极少数人。这趟旅途会很漫长，但他希望伦会在半路与他相遇。他的梦境暗示着伦正在仓促逃离，以光速行进着。

除了担忧，他的心里轻松愉快。他紧紧抓着这份感觉，用它支撑自己穿越黑暗空茫的宇宙。

 

_ 两周后：_

 

 小酒馆人来人往，烟雾腾腾，因为赌棍、醉汉，还有偶尔落脚的旅人的离开而吵闹不堪。波自如地融入到周遭的环境里。他穿着身不起眼的战斗服，前襟敞开，腰部扎紧，还戴着副黄色眼镜，好让自己从相似的蓝色烟雾中辨别出四处游荡的蓝皮肤侍者。他召来其中一个，又点了杯酒，试着忽略心底升起的尖锐不安定感。他已经喝了三杯，即将加入醉汉的混乱阵营。过去的一刻钟里他一直盯着沙巴克牌桌，他不知道自己是不是该去赌一把，输掉所有的钱，只为让自己分分神，或是抛开心底的失落。

思考再三，他回过身来，把眼镜摆在吧台上。眼角的余光告诉他，有个人挨着他坐了下来，穿着件脏兮兮的破烂外套。

“你看起来一团糟，”一个熟悉的声音传来。

波突然转向他，难以自抑地咧开了嘴，他的心漏跳了一拍。

“你也是。”他大笑着扑向伦。

伦被冲得朝后一晃，用手紧紧环住对方。波把脑袋埋进他的肩窝。他闻起来还是一样：甜蜜，完美， _恰如其分_ 。伦就在他的拥抱里，和希望一道填满了他心中所有的空隙：也许他们可以让一切都好起来。

 

 

End

 


End file.
